<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captive special - STAMPEDE by AbyssCronica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759694">Captive special - STAMPEDE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica'>AbyssCronica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The captain and birdie (non-canon) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, One Piece: Stampede, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, non-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kid Pirates are invited to the infamous Pirate Festival.<br/>Birdie is still on board and no, she's not impressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The captain and birdie (non-canon) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a special from "Captive". It follows the events of the movie "Stampede" and, like the movie itself, it's non-canon for Captive's storyline. You will also note that birdie is not as stressed about her condition as she is in the original story.</p><p>If we want to make a vague time indication, it would happen between day 25 and 26 of birdie's captivity (so right before meeting Drake).</p><p>Spoilers from the One Piece movie "Stampede".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long, silent breath left your lips as you leaned your head against the wood of the ship, right below the upper deck.</p><p>It was a bright day in the New World.</p><p>The sea was calm, for once, mild waves brushing against the keel of the Victoria Punk; calls from the seagulls echoed around the top of the masts, while the coarse laughter of the men filled the air around you.</p><p>You were sitting on the railing, eyes closed, enjoying the sun on your marked skin.</p><p>It was getting easier and easier, those days, to empty your mind enough and capture some moments of peace.</p><p>And it was terrifying.</p><p>«Slacking off, marine girl?»</p><p>
  <em>...exactly.</em>
</p><p>Your features curled in a pout as you opened your eyes to glare at the three sneering pirates crossing the deck.</p><p>«What is it Booka? Do I have to help you with something?»</p><p>«I don't need your help!» the big man immediately scoffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>«...and I thought having a prisoner would be at least useful!» the Mohican laughed, turning to Wire «Why don't we make her clean the toilets or something?»</p><p>«SURE!» you blurted «And after that I'll do your laundry!»</p><p>«That might be and idea!» he retorted.</p><p>Wire rolled his eyes.</p><p>«Y/n, fetch new cordage from the basement.» he plainly ordered «The ropes of the second masts are pretty ruined after the last storm.»</p><p>You grimaced, carefully moving your leg to slide it down the railing, but a surge of pain ran up your womanhood and you abruptly halted your movement.</p><p>«Mmh... no.»</p><p>«<em>No?!</em>» the Mohican uttered «Just how impudent are y--»</p><p>«Wait. Waaait a second.» Booka sniggered, placing his hand on his comrade's shoulder and shooting a teasing glance at you «I think our little girl here can't really walk straight this morning.»</p><p>«What?» the Mohican looked at him, then back at you. His lips twitched in a crooked smirk «Ooh, I see.»</p><p>«Shut up!» you grumbled, a faint blush spreading on your cheeks «That's bullshit.»</p><p>«Prove it, then.» Booka grinned, pointing at the door «Go to the basement.»</p><p>«I don't feel like it.»</p><p>«Very well.»</p><p>He took a deep breath and turned to the deck, where most of the crew was hanging out.</p><p>«HEY GUYS! Y/N IS SO DRILLED SHE CAN'T WALK! COME WATCH!»</p><p>«BOOKA!» you choked, risking to fall from the railing.</p><p>The Mohican burst in laughter, while Wire shook his head with a sigh.</p><p>You watched in rising concern as some of the men started dropping what they were doing to come enjoy the show.</p><p>«Fine, <em>fine!</em>» you growled, forcing your sore body to get down on the deck and hurrying towards the door.</p><p>Unfortunately, you did limp badly enough to trigger everyone's enthusiasm.</p><p>«Oi, Y/n! Need a hand there?»</p><p>«Got banged pretty hard tonight, uh?»</p><p>«That's karma for keeping us awake!»</p><p>You reached the entrance under a chorus of yells, your teeth gritting harder with each painful step. When you finally grabbed the knob for support, you violently turned to the pirates, your middle finger raised in rage.</p><p>«YEAH, MESS AROUND WHILE YOU CAN!» you shouted «YOU ALL KNOW WHERE YOUR DICKS WILL BE WHEN I GET YOU ALL ARRESTED!»</p><p>You slammed the door behind you in a jubilation of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>You still had to endure some teasing when you came up again, carrying the ropes on your shoulder.</p><p>Thankfully, moving proved to be good for your ache, the pain tuning down as your muscles warmed up. That, and the magic ointment from the doctor.</p><p>«I see. Thanks for the delivery.»</p><p>Killer's voice caught your attention and you looked at the railing just in time to see the Massacre Soldier slipping some coins in the albatross' bag before it flew away.</p><p>A small frown wrinkled your eyebrows as you followed it with your eyes. It looked different from the usual News Coo.</p><p>Killer was focused on the paper he received.</p><p>«Hey, blondie.»</p><p>He raised his masked face to you.</p><p>«Y/n.»</p><p>«Got something interesting there?» you asked, hinting at the letter with your chin.</p><p>A low hum rumbled through his chest before he replied.</p><p>«Maybe. Call Kid, he needs to see this.»</p><p>«Then call him yourself.»</p><p>Yeah, your bad mood from earlier hadn't completely worn off yet.</p><p>Killer lowered his arms, his concealed eyes fixed on you now.</p><p>«One of these days, kitty, I'm going to throw you overboard.»</p><p>«You already did.»</p><p>«Well, this time I'm not going to jump with you.» he turned back to the paper «Call Kid.»</p><p>You dropped the cordage on the floor with a groan and limped towards the workshop.</p><p> </p><p>«Kid?» you grumbled, pushing the door open.</p><p>The workshop was messy, tools and metals lying around the floor and all over the huge desk, where the captain was currently tinkering with some small device.</p><p>«Hm?»</p><p>«Your boyfriend misses you.»</p><p>His amber eyes flicked up to meet your scowl.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I blame you for my condition.</em>
</p><p>You forced yourself to maintain a glowering face and let your back go against the wall, crossing your arms.</p><p>It wasn't so easy, with the beast looking right at you. Not even after all those weeks.</p><p>Somehow, the air around him was always burning.</p><p>After a few seconds, a smug smirk spread on his painted lips and he relaxed on the chair.</p><p>«You never seem to learn, birdie.»</p><p>A flick of his finger, and your belt yanked you forward.</p><p>«WAH! HEY!»</p><p>But his smirk only grew wider as he quickly attracted you to him, making you tumble on his lap with a curt tug.</p><p>You grasped his vest not to end up hitting your forehead on his chest, and he took his chance to grab your waist, pressing your small body against his.</p><p>Your face jerked up to snarl at him, but every retort died on your lips in a gasp when his hand roughly groped your breast, his dangerous grin already hovering on your mouth.</p><p>«I thought last night's punishment taught you something, but looks like you need more.»</p><p>Kid gave your bosom another squeeze and your hand sprang over his, your grip on his vest tightening as you bit your lip.</p><p>«K-Kid... there's a... letter. I think. For you.»</p><p>«Mmh.»</p><p>He leaned over to pinch the tip of your nose between his teeth, barely listening, his fingers now searching for your nipple through the layers of fabric.</p><p>With his hot breath fanning your face and his strong scent invading your nostrils, it was hard to focus. It felt like the temperature had risen one hundred degrees.</p><p>«L-Looks important.» you stammered, your touch on his hand growing softer and crawling up his scarred forearm «Plus, I can hardly walk already.»</p><p>«And who's fault his that?»</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow, eyes rising on his.</p><p>«Yours.»</p><p>Kid stopped his ministrations to let out a laugh, his metallic arm wrapping around your figure, and you took the chance to readjust your balance on his lap.</p><p>«Fine, let's go see this letter.»</p><p>
  <em>So he DID listen.</em>
</p><p>The pirate stood up, not bothering to let you down in the process, but lifting you with one arm like a damn baguette.</p><p>Your mouth twitched.</p><p>«Oh, for fuck's sake, can't you <em>please...</em>!»</p><p>«You're the one complaining about walking.» he sneered, making his way out of the workshop.</p><p> </p><p>«PIRATE EXPO?!»</p><p>«..."The event will conclude with a treasure hunt for something that belonged to Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates himself."» Killer read out loud.</p><p>Evening had fallen over the ship and the crew was having dinner outside, with candles and torches lit all over the deck and a myriad of stars leading the way.</p><p>«Gold Roger!» some men shouted, spitting crumbles on their neighbours.</p><p>The news had most of the crew all fired up, with the pirates seemingly unable to sit still on their chairs.</p><p>Killer folded the letter and turned to the captain.</p><p>«So, I guess we are going?»</p><p>A mad grin tugged at the redhead's lips as he slammed his hand on the table, shattering his empty plate.</p><p>«Fuck yeah we are going!»</p><p>His announcement made the men yell their approval and more booze flow in the tankards.</p><p>You nibbled at your inner cheek, eyes fixed on your almost untouched food.</p><p>A lock of long hair tickled your arm.</p><p>«Are you alright, Y/n?»</p><p>You turned to Heat, who sat beside you and had his gaze lowered on you.</p><p>«Yeah, I'm just...» but your irises rolled down to the plate again «I don't think it'll be a very welcoming place for a marine.»</p><p>You only muttered, or so you thought at least, but silence suddenly dropped on the crew.</p><p>You frowned, raising your face.</p><p>Everybody was looking in your direction.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Kid's eyes sharpened, joy gone from his features as he turned to you.</p><p>After a few quiet moments, Killer nodded.</p><p>«It's true. The entire Worst Generation is going to be there, probably, and who knows how many other pirates. You've been active for a long time. Someone may recognize you.»</p><p>«Yeah, and let me tell you, they aren't fans.» you smirked, fatalistic «In all these years, I killed some people's nakama here and there.»</p><p>«Oh, there's not even need for that!» Booka growled, passing a hand through his hair «I'm pretty sure you pissed off half of the Grand Line with that fancy attitude anyway!»</p><p>You clicked your tongue, eyes wisely avoiding the captain.</p><p>«Yeah, I... may have... done that.»</p><p>A chorus of groans made your head flick down.</p><p>«That's not the only problem.» Wire observed «We're infamous, everybody will be paying attention. What will happen when they see we merrily keep a marine with us?»</p><p>«You make me sound like a pet.» you grumbled, even if nobody listened.</p><p>«I don't give a shit! They can just try and fuck with us, if they want to die!» Kid finally barked, his fist smashing another plate (Heat's, who sadly contemplated the remnants of his food scattered on the table).</p><p>«Okay, okay, I have an idea.» you announced, raising your arms to calm the spirits.</p><p>You were met with many doubtful glances, much to your dismay, but you just rolled your eyes and continued.</p><p>«Killer.»</p><p>The blonde let out a low hum, slightly surprised to be called out.</p><p>«You've been part of the Worst Generation for years, and yet the Marines still don't know your face.»</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>«You want to wear a mask?» Killer asked, surprise now fully oozing from his voice.</p><p>You grinned.</p><p>«Why not? Pirates wear all kind of crazy stuff, nobody will question it.»</p><p>«It kinda make sense.» the Mohican said.</p><p>You turned to the captain, soon imitated by everyone else.</p><p>«Do you think you can make it?» you murmured, suddenly unsure.</p><p>Kid was staring at you, amber irises scanning your figure attentively.</p><p>«You want me to make you a mask?»</p><p>You hesitated, then nodded.</p><p>«Hum, yeah. Well, nothing like that unsightly helmet-thing that blondie wears.»</p><p>«I'm sitting right here.»</p><p>Kid threw his head back and laughed.</p><p>«Come to my workshop, birdie!»</p><p>He stood, grabbed a plate full of food (Wire's, who simply leaned back and watched his dinner disappear with blank eyes) and headed to the door.</p><p>«Killer! Adjust the route for the Pirate Expo!»</p><p>«Sure.» the blonde sighed while you jumped down your chair and hurried behind Kid.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the workshop, the redhead set the plate on his desk and grabbed his yardstick, roughly tilting your chin from side to side to take your measures. You tried to protest, but he squeezed your grumbles between your cheeks.</p><p>For some reason, he seemed unable to stop smirking the whole time.</p><p>«Fine.» he eventually said, sitting at his table «You can go now.»</p><p>«Aren't you going to ask me if I have any idea?»</p><p>«No.» he replied, not even raising his eyes from the draft he was already sketching.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, sure, because I'm totally trusting you not to make my face look like a giant vagina.</em>
</p><p>«Wait, you freaking redhead!» you groaned, grabbing his arm.</p><p>«What?» he snapped turning to you, annoyance now curling his features.</p><p>«I have some requests!»</p><p>«<em>Requests?</em>» he repeated, his hairless eyebrow twitching dangerously.</p><p>You swallowed, but forced yourself to nod.</p><p>«Yeah. Nothing covered from the nose below, I want to be able to breath and talk freely.»</p><p>His hand abruptly grabbed your chin, his thumb pressing over your lips and he pulled you closer until his fangs were inches from your mouth.</p><p>«Cutting you from talking freely would be the wisest choice.» he husked, but he snickered immediately, letting your flushed grimace go «Fine. Any other <em>request</em>, you little princess?»</p><p>You puffed your cheeks in a scowl, arms crossing over your chest.</p><p>«I do have an idea for the theme.»</p><p>Kid barely hummed, already bent over his draft.</p><p>«And what would that be?»</p><p>«I was thinking... it should look like...» your words trailed off as a light blush dusted your face, eyes wandering on the wall.</p><p>«It should look like what?»</p><p>You muttered something.</p><p>«What?!»</p><p>«...a bird.»</p><p>Kid stopped sketching.</p><p>Despite your eyes being stubbornly glued to the shelves, you could feel him moving his burning gaze on your skin.</p><p>His signature grin slowly curled his features.</p><p>«Sure thing, my little birdie.»</p><p>Your stomach backflipped in your belly, but didn't have the time to register it because the pirate grabbed your arm and pulled you in his lap.</p><p>«Since I'm working for you, you're not allowed to go anywhere.»</p><p>You sat on his legs, back leaning against his warm torso while his arms surrounded you to reach the table.</p><p>As you observed his skilled hands working the different materials, your nape relaxed on his shoulder and his chin eventually rested atop your head while he got completely lost in his work.</p><p>With your heart pounding, you watched the mask taking form through his fingers for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«EVERYBODY PLEASE TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO THE SHORE!»</p><p>The Victoria Punk was almost a mile away from the island, but the explosion of chaos and colours was already engulfing the ship as it approached the Pirate Expo.</p><p>You leaned against the railing with the rest of the crew, stomach churning in anticipation.</p><p>«FINALLY, THEY ARE HERE! ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE WORST GENERATION, THE MOST RUTHLESS! IT'S EUSTASS KID AND THE KID PIRATES!»</p><p>A chorus of welcoming yells followed the announcer's amplified voice. Fireworks burst in the sky, illuminating the path of the ship.</p><p>«They sure do things big.» you grumbled, your hand flicking up to adjust the bandanna that concealed your hair.</p><p>You were secretly impressed with how fine the mask turned out, since you had never seen Kid working on something that wasn't meant to kill before. The material was cool on your skin, in a black that faded into dark blue on the borders. Feather-like edges extended from each side of your face, completely hiding your features. A small beak covered part of your nose, but your nostrils and mouth were left free.</p><p>
  
</p><p>However, it wasn't enough for the captain.</p><p>By that point, the whole crew was well-known in the New World. They all had bounties with their faces slammed on them.</p><p>«Everyone knows this is an all-men crew, and it will stay that way!» Kid had barked that morning, forcing you in that ridiculous outfit that was supposed to make you look like a boy.</p><p>You groaned, your hand crawling below your dark top to pull at the bandage around your chest.</p><p>«This is stupid. You guys are practically a fleet now, why can't I just play the part of a new recruit?»</p><p>«You'd draw too much attention, obviously.» Wire retorted, stepping by your side «It'll be a miracle already if you don't cause trouble as it is.»</p><p>Your cheeks puffed in a pout but you didn't reply, the long unbuttoned jacket moved by the wind as the ship entered the port in a mess of fireworks and cheers.</p><p>Kid's Jolly Roger suddenly exploded in the sky in a triumph of lights, and the crew's flag was hoisted among dozens of others on the dock.</p><p>«FUCK YEAH! WE'RE HERE!» Kid shouted from the bow.</p><p>«Holy...» you leaped onto the railing and stuck your head out as much as possible, eyes rapidly scanning the pirate flags displayed at the entrance «The Fire Tank crew... Bonney... Hawkins... no way. The Fallen Monks, the Heart Pirates...»</p><p>Your blood suddenly ran cold.</p><p>«Barto club... Macro pirates, and...» your fingers tightened on the wood as a hiss escaped your lips «<em>Fuck</em>.»</p><p>«What's wrong?» Heat asked, looking down at your from your other side.</p><p>You jumped back on the deck.</p><p>«Diez Drake is here.»</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>«And...?»</p><p>«And he knows me from the Marines!»</p><p>Wire hummed, his gaze suddenly attentive.</p><p>«Well, you don't look exactly like a marine girl anymore.»</p><p>Your mouth fell shut at his comment.</p><p>
  <em>He's right. I don't.</em>
</p><p>«We should mention it to Killer.» Heat reasoned, crossing his massive arms «You better stay away from Drake then.»</p><p>A bitter scoff left your lips as your elbows dropped on the railing and your gaze observed the multitude of Jolly Rogers.</p><p>«Oh, so I can play with the rest of the kids?»</p><p>«You can play with only <em>one</em> Kid.»</p><p>The captain's voice startled you from behind and a shiver traversed your body.</p><p>
  <em>How come I never sense him approaching...?</em>
</p><p>The redhead grabbed the long loose hands of your bandanna and tugged them unceremoniously, making you stumble back against him with a yelp. His flesh hand grasped your biceps and he swung you around to face him.</p><p>«Oi, Kiddo...!»</p><p>«No "Kiddo" for you now.» he growled.</p><p>You barely registered the others taking a step back, your concealed eyes captured by his amber ones.</p><p>«You'll control your tongue here, birdie. Don't you dare going around drawing attention to yourself.»</p><p>You shook off his grip from your arm with a frown.</p><p>«Excuse me? Isn't that what you guys are famous for?»</p><p>«I don't care. And another thing.» his eyes sharpened in a glare that made your heart skip a beat «Don't even <em>think</em> about sneaking away. These are your rules for today.»</p><p>He used his free hand to roughly tilt your chin up and he leaned down, his mad grin now dangerously close to your face.</p><p>«Or do you want me to kill every single person on this island before dragging you back on my ship?»</p><p>You swallowed, your lips parted to take in enough air before they curled into a nervous smirk.</p><p>«Wow... what a healthy little relationship we got here.» you murmured, taking his wrist in your hand and making him release your face «Don't worry, fucking redhead, I'm not looking forward to messing around with other supernovas. Plus, there's nowhere I could possibly escape here.»</p><p>His grin didn't falter, but you could tell the corners of his mouth relaxed at your words.</p><p>«Good.»</p><p>The captain stood up in all his height and his fingers closed in excited fists.</p><p>«Now let's get started with this fucking expo!»</p><p>His yell was welcomed by the enthusiastic cheers of the crew, and by the time the ship docked, they were already jumping on the port.</p><p>Kid was the first one to land, obviously, and you observed how the people around quickly backed away to clear his path, a certain nervousness in their movements.</p><p>A silent sigh left your lips as other pirates leaped beyond the railing.</p><p>«How about we set up a regular ladder for onc— NO!!»</p><p>You couldn't even finish your sentence that a strong arm wrapped around your waist and pressed you against a muscular torso. A second later, your feet left the ground and the railing rapidly came into view, only to disappear a moment later, throwing you in the void.</p><p>«Fuck!» you choked, shutting your eyes and burying your face in your captor's T-shirt.</p><p>It lasted less than a second, though, as he landed in the port and put you down.</p><p>You grabbed his arm not to lose your balance, then raised your furious gaze on him.</p><p>«Killer. I swear. I'm going to kill you in your sleep.»</p><p>A cough that was clearly meant to suppress a chuckle left his helmet, and the Massacre Soldier shrugged.</p><p>«Just speeding up the process, Kid doesn't like to wait.»</p><p>You didn't reply, keeping your sharp eyes planted on his mask until his arm stiffened slightly and he shook your grip off, heading towards the clutter of stands.</p><p>«Look, the Kid Pirates!»</p><p>«Don't stare at them, idiot! They are crazy, they'll kill you for nothing!»</p><p>«They'll sure create a mess in town.»</p><p>You eyed the surroundings, scanning the people that lingered nearby. Many of them turned their faces away not to meet your eyes, but some of the bolder pirates frowned at you.</p><p>«That one is rather small.»</p><p>«Must be a new recruit or something.»</p><p>«I bet you five hundred berries that he doesn't live to see another day.»</p><p>Without moving your eyes from them, you smoothly raised your arm and give them the middle finger.</p><p>Their demeanour changed from curious to shocked to threatening in a few instants, but they immediately stopped when two imposing figures landed to each side of you.</p><p>Wire grabbed your impudent hand and pulled it down, his blank face turned to the pirates, while Heat crossed his arms and stared at them in the same way.</p><p>Suddenly they didn't seem so interested in the Kid Pirates anymore as they quickly walked into some alleys, desappearing into the harbour.</p><p>You scoffed, pulling your hand out of Wire's grip.</p><p>«It's pure fantasy to hope that this one will stay quiet.» he sighed.</p><p>«Here, Y/n.»</p><p>Heat handed over your rifle, and relief bloomed inside you as soon as your fingers touched the cold metal.</p><p>«Thanks.» you smiled, letting the weapon's strap slide around your shoulder.</p><p>Heat blinked, then looked up at Wire.</p><p>«We didn't think about everything. Her lips give her away.»</p><p>«Oh boy.» Wire groaned in exasperation, rubbing his palm against his eyes.</p><p>«OI, GUYS, COME HERE ALREADY!»</p><p>Kid's bark made you all hurry towards a big stand located in the middle of the first large street.</p><p>If it was true that many people were trying to stay away from the Kid Pirates, many didn't seem to care.</p><p>The entire town was teeming in pirates of all races and ages: men, women, fishmen, long-arms, long-legs, and even minks were walking all over the place.</p><p>Food and game stands of all kind lined the streets, every building was either a shop, a pub or an inn. Signs pointed towards fight clubs and brothels, various jolly rogers decorated the squares, and the whole island was a swarming of colours, cheers and music.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soundtrack:</b>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>You walked pressed between Heat and Wire (not that you had any choice, they basically closed up on you), your attention captivated by the festival atmosphere.</p><p>
  <em>Now that I think about it, I've never been to an expo before.</em>
</p><p>Kid and the rest of the crew were standing in front one of the main posts, where a man in a pink suit and less limbs than normal seemed to be taking down names for something.</p><p>«Very well, very well! I knew that Captain Kid wouldn't miss the Underground Deathmatch!» he grinned maniacally, scribbling down something on a list.</p><p>«Damn right I wouldn't!» Kid laughed, hitting his desk and almost breaking it in half.</p><p>«Oi, guys!» the Mohican waved at you «Move your asses and come! We're signing up for the various competitions here!»</p><p>You frowned and raised your eyes, noticing the big board indicating the different games and matches for the day.</p><p>You couldn't recognise all of them. Some names looked rather innocent, while others were definitely disturbing.</p><p>«Sign me up for whatever the Ring of Fire is.» Heat blurted, leaning over towards the man in pink.</p><p>«I'll join the Blood Endurance.» Wire stated.</p><p>Your upper lip twitched.</p><p>«Sure, sure!» the man nodded, before lifting his paper with a satisfied look and letting out a brief laugh «You guys signed up for almost all the competitions! As expected from such a fearsome crew!»</p><p>«What do you mean <em>"almost"</em> all?» Kid retorted, a faint note of annoyance entering his voice.</p><p>«Well, you didn't mention--»</p><p>«The Air Target Shooting!» you gasped, reading the game on the board.</p><p>All the men stopped and turned to you.</p><p>The guy noticed you, and his eyes immediately flicked on the rifle strapped on your back.</p><p>«Oooh, I didn't know there was a sniper among the Kid Pirates! Shall I sign you up for the game?»</p><p>Killer looked at the captain.</p><p>«Kid, I don't think this is a good--»</p><p>«I'll do it!»</p><p>You pushed some of the pirates aside and made your way to the desk.</p><p>«I'll do it! Put me down for the shooting competition!»</p><p>«Sure thing, little guy. Just write your name and sign here.»</p><p>The man handed you the paper and a pen.</p><p>«Oi.»</p><p>Kid's hand heavily dropped on your shoulder, halting your actions.</p><p>You looked up to see his stern amber eyes.</p><p>«What? You want to win this thing, right?»</p><p>You didn't falter, holding up his gaze with your own.</p><p>A few seconds passed, then his painted lips curved into a smirk.</p><p>«Fine. You better win, though, little <em>guy</em>, because you'll be sporting my name out there.»</p><p>You swallowed.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be competing for the Kid Pirates.</em>
</p><p>But yet again, there was no way you were letting this occasion slip.</p><p>Humiliating a bunch of pirates in front of hundreds of people? Bring it on.</p><p>And if there really was someone able to stand up to you as a sniper, you needed to know.</p><p>You took a deep breath.</p><p>«Damn right I'll win, Eust--»</p><p>His grip abruptly tightened on your trapezium, choking the words down your throat.</p><p>You realised your mistake in his sharp eyes, but they swiftly turned amused and expectant as he waited for you to correct yourself.</p><p>Even without looking around, you could feel the rest of the crew holding their breath.</p><p>You grit your teeth.</p><p>«...<em>captain.</em>»</p><p>That crazy grin of his spread on his face and he released you.</p><p>«Very well then.»</p><p>You turned back to the paper with a grunt, but immediately faltered again.</p><p>Name.</p><p>
  <em> I should have thought this through.</em>
</p><p>You hesitated a couple of seconds before scribbling down a signature.</p><p>Unfortunately for you, Kid intercepted your arm before you could give the sheet back, grabbing your wrist and redirecting it so he could read it.</p><p>If possible, his grin widened.</p><p>«It's a nice little name you have here.»</p><p>«Shut up.» you muttered, snatching your hand away and slamming the sheet on the desk.</p><p>Kid only laughed at your reaction, and you felt grateful for the mask hiding the faint blush on your cheeks.</p><p>The man in pink collected the list, his eyes rapidly going through it.</p><p>«Kotori*, uh? I've never heard about you, you must be a recruit. Kind of a feminine name.»</p><p>«Do you <em>want</em> to be my first target?» you growled, exasperated.</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>«Feisty like the rest of your crew, though. Fine then, thank you for participating, Captain Kid. And don't forget about Gold Roger Treasure Race tomorrow!»</p><p>Kid didn't even reply, giving his back to the desk and marching towards the depths of the town.</p><p>«Come on, guys! I feel like drinking and breaking some jaws now!»</p><p>The others yelled their agreement and the crew started to disperse among the various streets.</p><p>You followed Kid for a few feet before lingering.</p><p>«I don't want to drink and break some jaws. I want to go around and see the festival.» you muttered.</p><p>Heat, who was the closest, looked down at you with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>«Oi, little guy!» Kid barked, turning to you.</p><p>You doubted he had heard you, with the distance and the general chaos, but a deep wrinkle was now settled between his hairless eyebrows.</p><p>«Get your ass back here!»</p><p>You crossed your arms on your chest, without moving an inch, which only caused his eye to twitch dangerously.</p><p>Killer, beside him, hid his mask in his hand with a sigh.</p><p>«Hum, captain.» Heat stepped in before any of you could make the situation worse «I plan on walking around the festival too. I can stay with her.»</p><p>You raised an eyebrow, moving your focus on the pirate.</p><p>He rubbed his nape.</p><p>«I won't let her, I mean, <em>him</em>, out of my side.»</p><p>Kid hesitated, his fingers clenching into a fist before relaxing again.</p><p>«Do whatever you want!» he snapped before turning and marching away.</p><p>You followed him with your eyes for a while before offering a smirk to Heat.</p><p>«...which, in Kid language, means "have a lovely day, see you later guys".»</p><p>His sad eyes trailed down to you, and you read a spark of concern in his eyes.</p><p>«Will this end up like at John's Dockyard?»</p><p>You chuckled.</p><p>«You know, if it was any other member of the crew, it probably would.» you relaxed your arms down your side «For you, though, I will behave.»</p><p>Heat didn't say anything, but a shadow of a smile seemed to play on his features for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Kotori (小鳥) can be read as "small bird"<br/>which is not how Kid would normally call her in Japanese, because the translation of "birdie" sounds like "bādī" (バーディー).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the next couple of hours, Heat got to see a side of you he hadn't imagined before.</p><p>Of course he hadn't known you for long, but he used to think about you as a restless, chaotic person. Now, looking at you taking your time inspecting each stand, he realised he should have known better.</p><p>You were a sniper, after all, someone who doesn't rush into brawls, but instead stays steady and chooses the right moment. So it was always right there, that certain stillness inside you, below all the aggressiveness and the insecurities.</p><p>«Heat? You awake?»</p><p>The pirate blinked at you.</p><p>«Sure. You didn't take-- ahem, <em>buy</em> anything?»</p><p>After the time you spent looking at the accessories made out of shells and other sea creatures, it was a little surprising. Then it occurred to him.</p><p>«Oh, wait, you don't have any money.»</p><p>His eyes flicked to the crowd, already scanning for a target to punch and rob when you chuckled, tugging his slacks to catch his attention.</p><p>«Hold on, big guy.»</p><p>Heat turned to you to see a small bag bouncing in your hand and your signature crooked smile.</p><p>«When did you get that?» he asked, frowning lightly.</p><p>You shrugged, the bag disappearing inside your long jacket.</p><p>«The place is filled with pirates, and I'm smaller than most of them.»</p><p>«I didn't think you would be okay with stealing.»</p><p>You scoffed, a pout suddenly puffing your cheeks.</p><p>«This money was stolen already. They're mine as much as they were theirs.»</p><p>«Then why didn't you use them?»</p><p>«What for? Those trinkets would look ridiculous on me. Besides, I prefer to spend this on food. Hey, takoyaki!»</p><p>Heat watched you spring to another stand, cutting your way through the little crowd and enthusiastically placing your order.</p><p>The rest of the morning proceeded pretty much in the same way, with you dragging Heat around form a food post to another. He didn't seem to mind anyway, you could even guess his slight amusement right below that ever-sad expression of his.</p><p>Plus, he was kinda handy. People recognised him as member of the Kid Pirates and decided to let you alone.</p><p>For the most part.</p><p>«Oi, Heat of the Kid Pirates!»</p><p>You were munching at an octopus skewer when the coarse yell reached you, making you both turn.</p><p>Two tall pirates stood in the middle of the alley, dark cloaks draped on them, the cowls projecting a shadow over their wicked grins.</p><p>
  <em>Magician's men.</em>
</p><p>Heat's face didn't falter as his sullen eyes met them.</p><p>«What's with that tiny guy you're walking around?» one laughed.</p><p>The blue-haired man shifted so he could properly face the two as they approached. The people around seemed to sense the tension, because they stepped back, partially clearing the street.</p><p>«Look at you, gay mask.» one of the pirates sneered, stopping a couple of feet from you «Are you really part of the Kid Pirates? Your crew is falling low.»</p><p>Without losing eye contact with him, you bit down another piece of octopus and slowly chewed it.</p><p>His smirk twitched it irritation.</p><p>«Did you fucking hear what I said?»</p><p>«Oi.» the other one faced Heat «Is your little bitch deaf or something?»</p><p>Heat let out a sigh that clearly meant "not this shit again". It almost made you chuckle.</p><p>«Hey, watch your tongue.» you grunted, pointing your stick at him «He's in a committed relationship!»</p><p>Heat's eyes dropped on you with a spark of alarm.</p><p>«Hum, Koto... something.»</p><p>You looked up at him with a grimace.</p><p>«What?»</p><p>«You promised.»</p><p>Your lips curled.</p><p>«But they started it!»</p><p>«I know, I know.» he breathed, pressing a hand on your shoulder and pushing you back lightly «Just let me deal with them, okay?»</p><p>«Oi, oi, you fuckers, don't you dare ignore u–»</p><p>The pirate never got to finish his sentence.</p><p>Heat turned his head and the next thing you saw was a bundle of flames raging out of his mouth and enveloping the two men.</p><p>You jumped away with a gasp, and so did the rest of the crowd.</p><p>For the next few instants, you couldn't bring to look away as you watched the bodies writhing and dying in the fire, horrible screams crackling through it.</p><p>When Heat closed his mouth, the black remains dropped on the dusty street.</p><p>Your wide eyes were still staring at them when he grabbed your arm and shook you delicately.</p><p>«Er... I don't remember your fake name.»</p><p>You slowly raised your gaze to him.</p><p>«Is this how you deal with things?»</p><p>«Well, pretty much.»</p><p>«I... am not sure it's much better than my way.»</p><p>He huffed, one hand crawling up to mess with his hair, like he did when he felt slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>«Hum... it's faster, and less messy.»</p><p>You blinked at the remains.</p><p>«If you say so, big guy.»</p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, the smell of burnt flesh made you crave some grilled meat. It wasn't difficult to find.</p><p>Nobody paid too much attention at the accident. Anything was allowed during the Pirate Expo, plus you were sure Kid had already caused much more trouble by himself.</p><p>You ended up eating too much and became sleepy right after noon, so you convinced Heat to let you get back to the Victoria Punk to take a nap. The idea of having Kid's cabin for yourself for once was too inviting. Plus, you wanted to let Heat off the hook for a while.</p><p>He wasn't the biggest fan of the idea at first, but upon seeing that Booka was the one in charge of the ship, he agreed.</p><p>You felt a weird peacefulness while climbing up to the deck and waving. A feeling you hadn't known in years, maybe decades.</p><p>You stuck out your tongue at the other pirates before disappearing towards the cabin.</p><p>«Is she even allowed to do that?» Leo smirked, sitting up on the railing.</p><p>Booka turned to him with a snort. He wasn't happy to be on ship duty during the Pirate Expo.</p><p>«What?»</p><p>«Walking in the captain's room so casually.» Leo shrugged «If one of us attempted the same shit, I'm sure captain Kid would break at least our leg. And she's a marine on top of that!»</p><p>Booka's hand heavily swatted the nape of his neck.</p><p>«Ack--! What the fuck man!» Leo coughed, stumbling back on the deck and pressing his palm on the offended area «What was that for?!»</p><p>But Booka only puckered his lips and abandoned his chin on the railing.</p><p>«I just felt like it.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 pm, West Ring of the Festival.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>«WELCOME EVERYBODY! THIS IS YOUR BELOVED DONALD MODERATE, READY TO COMMENT THE AIR SHOOTING CONTEST FOR YOU!»</p><p>The bleachers were packed with noisy pirates, while visual Den Den Mushi were placed on a number of high bases around the stadium, transmitting the images all over the island.</p><p>«It's my pleasure to see so many of you joined for one of the biggest events of the day! We have snipers from many infamous crews ready to compete to see who's the best!»</p><p>The crowd cheered loudly as new fireworks exploded in the sky and the jolly rogers of the contenders were hoisted at the starting point.</p><p>Despite that, Killer cut his way through easily. Not many people wanted to mess with him, after all.</p><p>He was scanning the way for a good spot, when someone got tossed and tumbled at his feet.</p><p>«Make room, you scum!»</p><p>The familiar bark caught his attention, and he finally caught sight of Kid.</p><p>Looked like his captain had cleared his own good spot, throwing people away from that edge of the bleachers.</p><p>«Kid.»</p><p>«Oh? Killer.»</p><p>The blonde walked up to him while some of the beaten up pirates crawled away.</p><p>«You came to see Y/n competing?»</p><p>Kid's face turned into a grimace and he scoffed.</p><p>«I was just passing by! What about you instead, hm?»</p><p>Killer took place beside his comrade and crossed his arms.</p><p>«I want to make sure she won't cause a mess.»</p><p>«Captain! Killer-san!»</p><p>The Mohican elbowed his way towards them, followed by Heat, Wire, Kai and a bunch of other men. They were carrying enough food to feed an army.</p><p>«What are you idiots doing here?» Kid huffed.</p><p>Their movements lost confidence for a second at the question, and they quickly exchanged uncertain glances with each other.</p><p>«We... were passing by and, hum... decided to check out the event?»</p><p>The Massacre Soldier turned his helmet to the redhead.</p><p>«What a coincidence. Just like you, Kid.»</p><p>«Shut the fuck up, Killer!»</p><p> </p><p>The targets consisted in flying objects hurtling through the airspace of the stadium. Despite being mobile, they seemed to be assigned to certain areas, with the fastest and smallest ones situated toward the end of the route.</p><p>Contestants were supposed to cut through the race with board-shaped wavers, adapted to fly at low-medium height. Any weapon was allowed, as long as the in-house bullets were used. Fighting the other participants was not only allowed, but encouraged.</p><p>Donald Moderate jumped enthusiastically from his high plateau.</p><p>«Here we see the snipers taking place at the starting line!»</p><p>About a dozen of infamous jolly rogers were placed at the beginning to indicate the crew of the contestants.</p><p>«Waah, I see several members of the Worst Generation's groups!» Donald chimed in his microphone «From right to left, I give you Nutari of the Fallen Monks! And right beside him, Vito of the Fire Tank Pirates! Oho, the two are already glaring at each other!»</p><p>He proceeded in presenting the rest of the pirates among the cheers of the crowd, everybody already picking their favourites.</p><p>«Then we have someone from a popular, yet elusive crew. They barely took part in any competition. But here he is: Uni from the Heart Pirates!»</p><p>The man only offered a slight nod of his concealed face, rolling his shotgun over his shoulder.</p><p>«And finally, last but not least, a sniper from the fearsome Kid Pirates! He's quite small compared to his comrades, but will he be as fierce? I give you...!»</p><p>Donald voice trailed off along with the yells of the crowd.</p><p>The announcer's grin fell into a confused pout as his eyes scanned the place marked with Kid's flag.</p><p>«Hum... there's no one there. I guess the man of the Kid Pirates bailed?»</p><p>It took only a few seconds for the audience to start laughing and booing at the crew, although most of them probably didn't realise they were sitting in the crowd.</p><p>The Mohican grabbed the railing and stuck out of the bleachers towards the ring.</p><p>«Oh fuck. Ooooh fuck.»</p><p>The whole crew tensed up immediately, many even taking a step back from their captain, who hadn't moved or talked for the past minute.</p><p>«She... bailed?» Wire finally murmured, making his comrades shudder.</p><p>«<em>Shit</em>.» Killer hissed, rapidly glancing over Kid before turning to the others «Heat! You were with her this morning, where did she go?!»</p><p>The sad man blinked, finally moving his eyes from the ring and to the first mate, quite alarmed by Killer's unusual haste.</p><p>«Er... she was sleepy after lunch, so I escorted her back to the ship.»</p><p>Killer immediately jabbed his finger into the Mohican's bicep.</p><p>«Contact the ship immediately!»</p><p>They were interrupted by the gunshot and Donald's yell announcing the start of the race.</p><p>The shooters jumped on their flying boards and took off towards the marks. Some of them were handling their device better than others, and the first targets began to explode.</p><p>«WHAT A GREAT BEGINNING!» Donald uttered «As you can see behind me, this screen keeps track of who's on top! All the participants are equipped with marked bullets, so we can assign each shot to the rightful crew!»</p><p>The small jolly rogers that served as tokens on the screen were rising at different speeds. The Heart Pirates symbol was doing best so far.</p><p>Killer's attention was only briefly captured by the competition before he noticed the railing cracking under his captain's furious grip.</p><p>«Kid, let's not jump to conclusion...»</p><p>The low, terrifying growl that rumbled in the redhead's throat shut him off.</p><p>A mad grin distorted Kid's features, but the blonde could perfectly read the rage underneath.</p><p>«So she really wants me to murder the entire island.»</p><p>«Kid...»</p><p>The captain turned abruptly, marching towards the closest exit.</p><p>Meanwhile, Donald was getting more and more into his commentary.</p><p>«Uni is already approaching the first ten-point target! He managed to dodge his rivals' blows for now, but Vito his tailing him! This target is faster and more erratic than the others, will he be able to hit it?!»</p><p>Uni's face was not visible, but he seemed to be struggling a bit between aiming and avoiding Vito's bullets at the same time.</p><p>«Here he goes, he takes aim, and...!»</p><p>When the target exploded, the noise was louder than usual.</p><p>«HE GETS IT! This is a big leap forward for the Heart... uhu?!»</p><p>The surprised gasp made a good portion of the audience move their focus to the screen.</p><p>Uni cursed.</p><p>«That's impossible!» Donald shouted «Why do I see the Kid Pirates getting the points?!»</p><p>Killer stopped.</p><p>«What?»</p><p>«Captain!»</p><p>Wire's call had Kid turn his blazing gaze to the race. The tall pirate was frantically pointing at a small figure in the middle of the ring.</p><p>«I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M LATE!» you shouted, lowering your rifle and running down the course «I OVERSELPT!»</p><p>Donald's wide eyes twitched as he stared down at your tiny frame in shock.</p><p>«Did he just say... that he overslept?»</p><p>«YEAH, YEAH, I'M SORRY! I'M HERE NOW!»</p><p>You didn't lose any time and aimed at some of the closest targets. It was a bit far from the ground, but still pretty easy for your skills, so you took down two of them in two seconds.</p><p>Even with that, you were still pretty behind the rest of the shooters.</p><p>«Well, there is no rule against latecomers.» Donald admitted, but his surprised expression quickly morphed into a wicked grin «But there is no spare board for you! Sorry, little guy, this is your punishment for being late! You'll never make it from the ground!»</p><p>Your lips twitched at him, while most of the crowd burst in coarse laughter.</p><p>
  <em>Well, aren't you a little shi–</em>
</p><p>«<b>BIRDIE!!</b>»</p><p>The blasting roar cut through the chaos and startled you so bad you almost ended up rolling on the ring.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!! He's here?!</em>
</p><p>You managed to recover your balance and turned, eyes feverishly scanning the bleachers until you spotted him.</p><p>And not only him, but the rest of the crew as well.</p><p>The colour drained from your cheeks when you saw Kid's face.</p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p><p>He bared his fangs and the crowd retracted.</p><p>«YOU BETTER FUCKING WIN THIS RACE NOW, OR YOU'LL RESPOND TO <em>ME!</em>»</p><p>You swallowed and lowered your face, but a small smirk quickly replaced your grimace.</p><p>«Ryōkai*, captain.» you whispered, before turning and running off.</p><p> </p><p>«You can run, little guy, but you'll never be able to catch up with the others!» Donald chimed.</p><p>
  <em>He has a point.</em>
</p><p>So you stopped.</p><p>«Ohoh, he finally gave up... wait, is he aiming at the other contestants?!»</p><p>«Well, it's not against the rule, ain't it?!» you yelled, shooting down the closest pirate, who was also the last of the race.</p><p>He wasn't paying attention behind him, obviously, so he had no mean to avoid it.</p><p>The bullet hit his heel exactly, making him lose his balance and control of his board at the same time. In an instant, they were both precipitating in the ring.</p><p>You hurried toward him, quickly retrieving the flying board. It seemed the fall knocked him unconscious.</p><p>«Sorry about that.» you muttered, trying to figure out the different buttons on the vehicle.</p><p>«Looks like this little sniper is as ruthless as the rest of his crew!» Donald yelled in delight «But he still missed the training to operate the Dialboard, so I doubt he... WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!»</p><p>You must have pressed the wrong button, because that devilish device darted in the air at full power with you desperately clinging on it with your arms, which was <em>NOT</em> how it was supposed to be.</p><p>«HOLY SHIIIIIT!» you cried out.</p><p>On the Kid Pirates' side, the atmosphere was oddly quiet.</p><p>«You know...» the Mohican finally murmured «I'm not sure whether this is entertaining or painful to watch.»</p><p> </p><p>Your crazy run was only stopped when you accidentally hit one of the other participants, knocking him out of his vehicle.</p><p>«Sorry!» you shouted at his falling form.</p><p>At least your board was hovering steadily now.</p><p>You took the chance to jump on it, testing your balance.</p><p>Turned out the commands were not so different from your usual power-boots.</p><p>
  <em>At last, a bit of luck!</em>
</p><p>You tried out a couple of pirouettes.</p><p>«Oi, Kotori! Quit messing around, they're leaving you behind!» Killer yelled from the bleachers.</p><p>You huffed.</p><p>«Fine, fine.»</p><p>You turned to face the airspace in front of you, filled with flying shooters and darting targets.</p><p>Your rifle started rotating in your hand.</p><p>«Here I come, bitches.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Ryōkai (了解) means "roger" in Japanese – I'm sure we all heard it in some anime!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«AND ANOTHER ONE GOES DOOOOOWN!»</p><p>An explosion of cheers rose from the audience as you flew backwards along the row of shooters, having cleared a number of targets behind you. The insults of your enemies got lost in the speed as you flashed them a cocky smirk.</p><p>«The little guy of the Kid Pirates is unstoppable! He hasn't missed a shot so far!» the announcer shouted in the microphone.</p><p>You spun back in the right position over the dialboard, facing the opponents ahead of you.</p><p>That vehicle proved to be a huge advantage, since it resembled your usual way of moving through the air, and it allowed you to catch up with the main group and bury the weaklings behind, as you all flew through the race. However, a couple of rivals were taking down targets far ahead, including the pirates from the Worst Generation crews.</p><p>«Meanwhile, Vito and Uni are involved in a duel for the lead... looks like they're more focused on taking down each other than the actual targets though!» Donald continued.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that works well for me.</em>
</p><p>You barely needed to take aim to hit the closer targets, but the ones far away were smaller and jerking around madly – not easy to get when the other pirates kept targeting <em>you</em>.</p><p>«You people sure are annoying!» you yelled, dodging another burst of bullets coming from your side.</p><p>«Fuck you, insect, you're clearing all the targets!» a big guy in black shouted back, flying below you and dangerously close.</p><p>«I'm just a better shooter than you are!» you growled, fiddling to reload your rifle while another rain of bullets fell over you from someone else.</p><p>You hardly managed to bounce aside in time to avoid it.</p><p>«Ahahah! The shooters in the middle finally got sick of the little guy and are now teaming up on him! Is this the end of his race?»</p><p>The bullets were cutting the air all around you as your fingers moved fast to ready the rifle.</p><p>Those enemies were not real snipers, which made it possible for your haki to easily predict their movements, but they were all around you, and their havoc was preventing you to aim at the high-reward targets.</p><p>It was when a bullet glanced your arm that you scoffed, rotating your loaded rifle in your hand.</p><p>«Fine, time for a cleansing here.»</p><p>You were now on the lead of the central group, and your eyes landed on the participant ahead.</p><p>He was bigger than the others, with a cloak falling over his figure, so you guessed he was part of the Fallen Monks. His dialboard was also big, to better accommodate him.</p><p>A crooked smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth.</p><p>«Big device, big boom.»</p><p>Your foot hit the lever of the accelerator and you darted forwards.</p><p>«See ya, losers!» you waved at the others.</p><p>It was merely a move to provoke them and it seemed to work, because most of them growled and jerked to the chase.</p><p>Luck assisted you when the monk slowed down to aim at some target. His Observation probably warned him though, because he turned abruptly, pointing his gunshot at you.</p><p>You didn't stop, crouching down to better cut the wind, the rifle positioned in front of you.</p><p>
  <em>I can't dodge this if I want to keep the shot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rapid calculation: he'll hit my left arm.</em>
</p><p>You just prayed that he wouldn't haki the bullet up and used your crappy Armament to coat the area at the last second.</p><p>The impact made you budge a few inches aside and hiss in pain, an acute soreness springing through your arm, but it worked.</p><p>Looked like your localised Armament against rubber bullets was good enough.</p><p>
  <em>My turn now!</em>
</p><p>From your crouching position, you aimed at the dial engine on the bottom of his board, without slowing down one bit.</p><p>He frowned in confusion, trying to sprint away, but it was too late.</p><p>You braced yourself and passed just below him as fast as you could.</p><p>The engine exploded when you were only a few feet away, the dense smoke enveloping you as the shockwave pushed you forward.</p><p>All the pirates behind were less fortunate.</p><p> </p><p>«He hit her! Did he hit her?!» the Mohican gasped, grabbing the railing and sticking out, much like most of the crew.</p><p>«I'm not sure!» Kai squeaked.</p><p>«I think he hit her.» Killer hummed.</p><p>«She seemed okay though.» Wire commented.</p><p>«What's with all that smoke now?! I can't fucking see her!»</p><p>«Did she do that?»</p><p>«Did she fall down? Dudes are falling!»</p><p>«EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!»</p><p>The pirates bristled at the captain's roar, every other word immediately dying in their mouths.</p><p>Killer glanced at Kid's tense jaw and clenching fists.</p><p>He had underestimated how stressful your competition would be for the crew, although it seemed to him that you were doing just fine.</p><p>Sure, he had to admit that your suicidal way of fighting was a little nerve-wrenching. Nothing new though.</p><p>«There was an explosion in the middle row!» Donald yelled, literally bouncing on his spot.</p><p>«Many pirates were involved and precipitated in the arena! We're seven contestants down!»</p><p>Their comrades yelled and booed from the bleachers.</p><p>«Who caused all this havoc?! Wait, there's someone emerging from the smoke... oh shit, it's him! It's the Kid Pirates shooter!»</p><p>You were coughing hard and barely in control of your board as you rolled out of the cloud, trying to rub your teary eyes through the mask.</p><p>That thing was holding up nicely though. Kid did a great job there.</p><p>«I can't believe we are already down to three contestants, but... wait a second!» Donald shouted «Look at that! Nutari from the Fallen Monks still stands!»</p><p>
  <em>...what?</em>
</p><p>You turned and squinted through the tears just in time to see the big pirate darting towards you with a raging yell.</p><p>He stood on a smaller dialboard he probably snatched from someone else in the chaos. His cloak was ragged and barely hanging from his shoulders now, he appeared to have lost his weapon and was just coming at you with his fists.</p><p>The Fallen Monks were famous for being brawlers, after all.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>You raised your rifle, but a surge of pain ran down your arm, delaying your action.</p><p>The pirate's board bumped hard against yours, almost knocking you out of it. You winced and saw his open palm coming at your face.</p><p>«I'LL TEAR YOUR FACE APART, YOU INSECT!»</p><p>
  <em>Fuck! He's going for the mask!</em>
</p><p>Your foot clumsily found the controls and pull your board ahead to snatch out of his range, but he lunged forward.</p><p>Your hand instinctively ran to the mask to keep it pressed against your face as you jumped back and shut your eyes.</p><p>The action caused him to grab your shirt instead.</p><p>You heard the sound of the fabric tearing apart, but at that point he sealed his own faith.</p><p>Even with your eyes shut, he was so close it was impossible to miss the shot.</p><p>Your bullet hit him right in the stomach, finally sending him down into the arena.</p><p>The dialboard frantically twirled around until you managed to hit the brake and finally let out a sigh of relief. Your head was still spinning though, so it took a few seconds to realise that the cheers of the crowds had quieted down.</p><p>«Am I... seeing it right?»</p><p>Donald's hesitant voiced echoed in the stadium.</p><p>Letting go of your mask, you slowly turned around to look at the audience.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be staring at you in disbelief.</p><p>A gush of cool air caressed you, giving you the goosebumps.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>You blinked and glanced down at yourself.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Even if the bands were arranged pretty tight around your breasts, with the shirt gone it was totally possible to guess the shape of your chest below the fabric. Let alone the line of your sides and hips, now exposed to the wind and the audience.</p><p>
  <em>Uops.</em>
</p><p>«THIS IS ANOTHER CRAZY PLOT TWIST!» Donald shouted in the microphone, startling you and half of the crowd «THE KID PIRATES' LITTLE SHOOTER IS IN FACT... A WOMAN!!»</p><p> </p><p>Most of the jaws on the crews' side had dropped the moment your shirt was tore apart, along with the cold sweat pouring down their forehead.</p><p>Killer cursed in his helmet.</p><p>One minute he had to grab Kid and pull him back before he could slaughter that monk with his powers, which required the assistance of both Heat <em>and </em>Wire, and the second after you were standing half-naked mid-air in the centre of the arena.</p><p>He could swear, he never pictured he would meet someone able to send things so South so fast. And he had to deal with Kid for most of his life.</p><p>At least the redhead seemed to be as petrified as the rest of the crew at the moment, a horrified grimace frozen on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Now in control of your board, you clenched and unclenched your fist to test the pain. A bruise was rapidly forming below your shoulder, but it didn't feel so bad.</p><p>Since the silence was still lingering, you turned to the announcer's post.</p><p>«Oi, referee! Is it against the rules that I am a woman?» you yelled across the stadium.</p><p>He squinted at you before finally shaking his head.</p><p>«What? Uh, no.»</p><p>Your features opened in a cheeky grin.</p><p>«Good then.»</p><p>The only two contestants left apart from you were Uni and Vito.</p><p>They were both stuck in surprise at first, but the moment they saw you manoeuvring and pointing right at them, they snapped out of it and turned towards the end of the race.</p><p>The quickest targets were jerking around the finishing point, and they both sprinted at maximum speed to close the competition, firing their guns repeatedly to try and hit them.</p><p>«Woha, woha! The girl is unfazed by her own mess and goes straight for the win! But so do the other contestants! The race is not over, people!»</p><p>The audience suddenly woke up and an explosion of mess and shouts rose once again.</p><p>«I'VE NEVER HEARD ABOUT A GIRL AMONG THE KID PIRATES!» Donald was still yelling «And she wiped out most of the participants in one blow! Definitely worthy of her crew!»</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shut up.</em>
</p><p>But the ordeal had somehow gained you a lot of support, because the audience was now loudly cheering you up.</p><p>«YOU GO SEXY!»</p><p>«Show us whatcha got!»</p><p>«Get 'em, doll!»</p><p>Your foot stepped on the accelerator as you crouched down again to cut the air.</p><p>
  <em> Well, while I'm at it.</em>
</p><p>With a smooth movement, you freed your hair from the bandanna, letting them fly behind you in the wind.</p><p>The action caused new enthusiastic cheers from the pirates.</p><p>«Woho, we can't see her face, but she surely doesn't look half bad!» Donald grinned «The Fire Tank Pirates and the Heart Pirates still have a big advantage on her though, and they are about to close the race. At this point, the first who manages to score one of the last targets and cut the finish line will win!»</p><p>
  <em>Right.</em>
</p><p>The board could only accelerate so much, and the other two were fairly ahead. But it didn't really matter as long as you hit the target.</p><p>You stopped your chase and steadied the dialboard mid-aid, bringing up the rifle.</p><p>«What is she doing now? The girl stopped her run and looks like she's... is she really panning on shooting from that distance?!»</p><p> </p><p>Killer nodded at the announcer's words.</p><p>«Yes, that's her only possibility.»</p><p>«But...!» the Mohican protested «The target is like the size of a coin! And so fast! All I see from here is a golden flash darting around.»</p><p>«The other two are much closer and they keep missing them.» Wire observed.</p><p>«Shut up!» Kid cut them short, his eyes fixed on you «Come on, birdie.»</p><p> </p><p>You had to admit you could barely distinguish the outline of the little winged sphere yourself.</p><p>Your haki helped, but using it on an inanimate object was far less effective than usual.</p><p>
  <em>Fine, little thing, I'll give you three possibilities.</em>
</p><p>You took a deep breath and amplified your Observation as much as possible, then pinpointed three shots in the target's area.</p><p>Uni and Vito's bullets were cutting the air around, so you had to hurry.</p><p>You fired your rifle three consecutive times.</p><p>It was the second bullets that got it, whistling inches from Uni's cheek before hitting the target.</p><p>«I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHE DID IT, SHE DID IT AGAIN!»</p><p>A grin spread out on your lips and you spun the dialboard around, bowing at the cheering crowd.</p><p>A roaring "YES!" came from the Kid Pirates' zone, and you turned to them, flashing a bright smile.</p><p>At least until Donald spoke again.</p><p>«The Kid Pirates are on the lead now! But the Heart Pirates have enough point to win, if Uni cuts the finishing line first!»</p><p>The grin froze on your face.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT?!</em>
</p><p>Yeah, you really should have been around when they laid out the rules.</p><p>Uni didn't lose any time, sprinting towards the goal at maximum speed. You immediately did the same with a curse, but there was no way you could catch up with him.</p><p>Unless.</p><p>
  <em>Freaking suicidal as always, Y/n.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there is no other way a weakling like you can win in this world.</em>
</p><p>You aligned your trajectory to the finish, pushing the dials to their limit until a burning smell started to come from your board.</p><p>The wind was hitting you so hard it almost knocked you off, and you wouldn't have been able to see a thing if it weren't for the mask.</p><p>Uni had almost made it.</p><p>A few seconds left.</p><p>You suddenly stepped on the brake with all your strength.</p><p>The recoil was so violent it catapulted you forward at an incredible speed.</p><p>You curled up on yourself, preparing for the impact with the ground.</p><p>«THAT CRAZY WOMAN JUST FUCKING LAUNCHED HERSELF TO THE GOAL!!»</p><p>
  <em>I really wish I don't die!</em>
</p><p>The crowd held their breath. The Kid Pirates froze. Again.</p><p>Uni couldn't help but slow down and glance over his shoulder to see the human projectile flashing before his eyes.</p><p>«AND SHE MAKES IT! SHE CUTS THE LINE FIRST!» Donald shouted, spitting saliva all over the microphone as he almost jumped to the railing while the audience jumped on their seats and burst in joy.</p><p>«BUT NOW SHE'LL...!»</p><p>...<em>end up splattered on the ground?</em></p><p>You grit your teeth, bracing yourself.</p><p>And the impact came, but much sooner and much softer than you expected.</p><p>Your body hit and rolled over a cold smooth surface, and you soon opened your eyes.</p><p>Trembling, you struggled to rise on your four, blinking at the platform that stopped your fall.</p><p>It was a grey sheet of metal, floating in the air.</p><p>The chaos from the crowd was still swallowing the stadium.</p><p>You slowly kneeled, pushing your hair away from your face and turning to where the crew was.</p><p>Kid stood in the middle, his flesh hand raised in front of him, fingers moving lightly to control the metal. Most of the other men were jumping and cheering at you.</p><p>After a moment of disbelief, a surge of warm ecstasy spread from your chest to the rest of your body, a genuine smile blooming on your face.</p><p>You finally dared to stand up on your still shaky legs, but the moment you regained your balance you threw your fists in the air and let out a victorious yell.</p><p>This stirred up the pirates even more.</p><p>«FREAKING AMAZING! THE MASKED GIRL SECURES THE VICTORY FOR THE KID PIRATES!»</p><p>Fireworks suddenly exploded above the arena, shaping the Kid Pirates' jolly roger in the sky.</p><p>The metallic platform flew around the stadium to clearly show you off and a joyful laugh escaped your lips.</p><p>Never in your life had you been celebrated that way.</p><p>Among the general mess, you turned to peer at Kid.</p><p>His fingers were still controlling your movements. He was smirking, and the proudness you met in his amber eyes made your heart tremble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mohican took a rough bite from his chicken leg before stepping onto the road surrounding the stadium.</p><p>The sunlight had turned into that pinkish shade that precedes the evening, projecting golden puddles on the street.</p><p>A few of his comrades were gathered nearby, a clearing among the flows of pirates leaving the arena.</p><p>«Where are the captain and Killer?» he asked, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve.</p><p>Heat shrugged.</p><p>«I don't know about Killer, but the captain had his murderous look when we got out, so I guess he's killing someone right now.» Wire explained.</p><p>«Mhm.» the Mohican nodded, chewing loudly «The people who catcalled Y/-- I mean, Kotori?»</p><p>«Most probably.»</p><p>«I have to say, having a woman in the crew feels kinda weird.» Kai commented «It's like everybody's checking her out, it's unsettling. How do other crews handle it?»</p><p>«Beats me.» the Mohican grumbled.</p><p>As to further stress his point, two big pirates walked out from the nearest exit, their coarse laughter echoing around. They didn't seem to notice the Kid Pirates, just around the corner.</p><p>«Man, that little sniper! Did you know Eustass Kid had a woman on his ship?!»</p><p>«Well, I actually pictured several, but none of them with all their limbs!» the other one replied with a sly grin «That one though! What a piece of ass!»</p><p>Kai winced, immediately eyeing his comrades. They had already tensed up at those words.</p><p>«Right?! If I could just get her alone...!»</p><p>«Pff, get in line! If I catch her alone on this island, I'm gonna thrust my cock so hard into that bitch, she's gonna split in half.»</p><p>«But what about the Kid Pirates?»</p><p>«Uh, believe me.» the pirate licked his lips «She won't be in no state to squeal after I'm done with her.»</p><p>Kai swallowed and glanced at Heat and Wire, in front of him.</p><p>A dark shadow had fallen over their hard features, and their eyes were fixed to the void.</p><p>«Excuse us for a second.» Wire growled before he and Heat turned and pointed straight toward the two pirates.</p><p>What followed wasn't pretty.</p><p>«Well, I guess they ain't catching anyone alone now.» the Mohican laughed above the screams of agony, sputtering his chicken around.</p><p>«Come on.» he chimed, grabbing Kai's shoulder «We gotta take over the ship from Booka and the others.»</p><p> </p><p>After cashing in the first prize, you headed out the stadium through the gallery reserved for the contestants.</p><p>You were well aware that many of the other participants wouldn't be fond of walking beside you, so you waited for them to be gone before taking the exit yourself.</p><p>The gallery was deserted and badly illuminated, but the rifle bouncing against your side made you feel comfortable nevertheless.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder whether Kid is angry with me.</em>
</p><p>Sure he looked proud before, but his mood could change faster than the tides in the New World.</p><p>Your small sigh echoed in the tunnel.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I guess I'll find out soon.</em>
</p><p>Your haki alarm went off full power in your head, and you jerked back just in time to dodge a huge axe swinging your way.</p><p>«WHAT THE HELL?!»</p><p>«Nice Observation, as I thought.»</p><p>You blinked, rifle already pointing at the imposing shadow in front of you, adrenalin pumping in your veins.</p><p>It took a second for you to recognise him.</p><p>
  <em>You gotta be kidding me.</em>
</p><p>Diez Drake stood in the middle of the gallery, his weapon now lowered, but his piercing blue eyes fixed on you.</p><p>He was even taller than Kid.</p><p>Nobody moved for a few long moments, your fast breathing cutting the silence.</p><p>His gaze slowly descended on the gun.</p><p>«Are you going to shoot me?»</p><p>Your grip tightened over the rifle to prevent your fingers from trembling.</p><p>Yes, that would have been the smart thing to do. Then why couldn't you bring yourself to pull the trigger?</p><p>
  <em>For fuck's sake, why, why does it have to be him?! What does he want from me?</em>
</p><p>You grit your teeth, biting down your tongue.</p><p>You didn't want to speak anymore in case he could recognise your voice.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, Y/n. We barely ever talked to each other, and it was a long time ago. It's very unlikely that he remembers me at all.</em>
</p><p>He didn't move.</p><p>«I'm sorry, but I must ask you to remove your mask.»</p><p>You felt your blood turning into ice.</p><p>...<em>well, shit.</em></p><p>The air became so still you knew he was going to spring at you any second now.</p><p>
  <em>I don't stand a chance against him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to move first.</em>
</p><p>You darted aside with your maximum speed, firing your rifle at the same time.</p><p>You aimed at the arm holding the axe, but you had underestimated his own speed, or maybe his Observation.</p><p>He lashed out at the same time, dodging the bullet, and he was beside you in an instant, out of your range.</p><p>His words whistled in your ear.</p><p>«I'll just cut it down then.»</p><p>You spun on your feet and jumped back in an attempt to escape his field of action, but his axe was just too big.</p><p>You saw the blade flashing before you, right toward your face, and you shut your eyes with a desperate gasp.</p><p>Then your back hit something warm and solid, and the furious clang of blades clashing burst right in front of you.</p><p>You opened your eyes to see the scythe and the axe trembling against each other a few inches from your nose.</p><p>«Back off, Red Flag.» Killer growled from behind you.</p><p>Drake's gaze didn't falter.</p><p>«Massacre Soldier.»</p><p>The spasmodic tension suddenly left your body, and you abandoned your weight against the warm torso with a long breath.</p><p>
  <em> Thank god.</em>
</p><p>Killer swung his scythe, disengaging the pirate, and his other arm firmly wrapped around you as he leaped several feet away.</p><p>Drake didn't jump after you.</p><p>«Come for your nakama, I see.» he calmly observed.</p><p>The blonde didn't reply, roughly pulling you behind him and assuming his offence position.</p><p>«Not very chivalric, ambushing a sniper to close combat.» he hissed.</p><p>«I needed to check something.»</p><p>Your fingers balled into fists.</p><p>Drake tilted his head to the side, those cold eyes still studying you.</p><p>«I suggest you to walk away» Killer said «if you don't want me to take you out right before the treasure hunt.»</p><p>The ginger's eyebrows twitched imperceptibly.</p><p>«What makes you think you can take me out?»</p><p>You immediately raised your rifle again, and Killer's second scythe snatched out of his gauntlet.</p><p>«Try me.»</p><p>Drake's gaze trailed from him to you.</p><p>«Fine.» he said, his shoulders relaxing «I do not wish to start a war against your crew the night before the race. We can settle things tomorrow.»</p><p>Killer kept his guard up as Drake walked past him, shifting his position so you could remain behind him the whole time.</p><p>«My apologies, sniper, I mistook you for someone else.» Drake suddenly said, without turning «The person I knew would never associate herself with the Kid Pirates.»</p><p>You felt a snarl rumbling in your throat, but Killer's hand squeezed your shoulder, making you swallow your anger back.</p><p>When the pirate's steps disappeared in the shadows, you finally faced Killer.</p><p>«Thanks for saving me.» you muttered, gaze glued to the floor.</p><p>He hummed, still peering towards the end of the gallery.</p><p>«I think it's better if we don't mention this to Kid. He would attack Red Flag immediately, and the whole island would turn into a battlefield.»</p><p>You took a deep breath.</p><p>«I agree. But Killer...»</p><p>«Yeah, he probably recognised you.» his blades clicked back into his gauntlets «What difference does it make though? He's not a marine anymore and he doesn't have any proof.»</p><p>You pressed your lips together, then nodded.</p><p>The Massacre Soldier looked at you.</p><p>«What's with that face? You better get some colour back to your cheeks if you don't want Kid to suspect something.»</p><p>He started walking and you hurried behind him.</p><p>«Killer.»</p><p>«Mh?»</p><p>«What were you doing here?»</p><p>It took a moment for him to reply.</p><p>«I figured something like this may happen.»</p><p>Your head dropped.</p><p>Of course. After the show you gave out there, it was pretty naïve to assume nobody would wait for you in the darkness.</p><p>Your mouth twitched.</p><p>«Sorry I'm such a pain.» you quietly grumbled.</p><p>There was a second of silence and you felt his eyes on you before he swiftly flicked your nape.</p><p>«<em>Ouch!</em> Hey!» you groaned, grimacing at him.</p><p>«Quit the submissive act, kitty, it freaks me out.»</p><p> </p><p>«Where the hell have you two been?!» Kid barked when you finally emerged from the stadium.</p><p>«Y/n got lost in the galleries, I had to fish her out.» Killer shrugged.</p><p>You shot a side glare at him, but didn't comment.</p><p>«Why are you guys all stained with blood?» you frowned when you took a better look at them.</p><p>Heat and Wire glanced at each other, while Kid scoffed.</p><p>«Why wouldn't I be?»</p><p>
  <em>Fair enough.</em>
</p><p>«Yeah... well, sorry my coverage went to shit.» you sighed «But can I get some decent clothes now? This thing is freaking killing me.»</p><p>Your fingers pulled at the bandage around your chest, causing Heat and Wire to quickly look away.</p><p>You were about to say something else when Kid's dark shadow enveloped you.</p><p>«Birdie.»</p><p>His voice sent a cold shiver down your spine.</p><p>You slowly raised your eyes on his, and your tongue dried.</p><p>«That was quite a show you put up, out there.» he lowly said «You showed up late. You got stripped down. And you drew <em>all</em> the attention to yourself.»</p><p>You tried to swallow.</p><p>«I-In my defence,» you stuttered, taking a step back «I didn't think you would be watching.»</p><p>That only made his eyes twitch as he grabbed the fabric around your breasts, harshly pulling your small frame against his.</p><p>His deadly glare suddenly morphed into a mad grin, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.</p><p>«Oh, but I was.» he growled «So what are we supposed to do with all those men who want to fuck you now, mh?»</p><p>You frowned, your eyes lowering on his bloody fingers before rising back to his.</p><p>«Are any of them still alive?»</p><p>He snickered, his iron grip closing around your forearm as his mouth pressed against your ear.</p><p>«Congratulations on your victory, birdie. Here comes the prize.»</p><p>«Huh, actually, the prize was in ca–»</p><p>Kid turned abruptly, dragging you with him towards the main street.</p><p>«Oi, Kid!» Killer called from behind «Remember that we have the treasure hunt tomorrow!»</p><p>«I'll see you on the ship!» Kid shouted without slowing down.</p><p> </p><p>«Hey, freaking redhead! Let me go! I can walk by myself!» you protested, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.</p><p>You were basically running to keep up with his impatient strides, and the ordeal was attracting several eyes from the crowded streets. It was humiliating.</p><p>«Kid!» you snarled, when he didn't reply.</p><p>He turned abruptly with a low growl.</p><p>You were surprised by how rabid his eyes looked, but you put your foot down, returning his fierce glare.</p><p>«Let me go.» you ordered.</p><p>The people around took a step back.</p><p>He grit his teeth and, for a second, you thought he was going to hit you. Instead, his grip grew tighter before slowly loosening.</p><p>You grunted, pulling your arm back and rubbing your sore wrist.</p><p>«What the hell's gotten into you?!»</p><p>His large hand slid over your shoulder to harshly grab a handful of your hair, though he didn't pull. He bent over you and his grimace came dangerously close to your face.</p><p>You noticed the muscles of his arm were strangely tense.</p><p>«Y/n.» he hissed, for only you to hear «I don't have much self-control left in me.»</p><p>Your eyes widened, flicking on his.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oooooh.</em>
</p><p>«You better move your ass if you don't want me to fuck you here in the middle of the street.»</p><p>You stared at him for a few seconds, then a crooked smirk crawled to your features.</p><p>«So you <em>did</em> enjoy my little show.»</p><p>«<em>Birdie</em>.»</p><p>His metallic fingers dug into your bicep and you flinched.</p><p>«O-Okay, okay!» you murmured «No filthy inns or anything like that though! I've seen a little wood up the hill, I don't think there's people there.»</p><p>You didn't think he would really take you in public, but you rathered not finding out.</p><p>Kid frowned, his eyes darting over the hinterland.</p><p>«In the woods?»</p><p>«Yeah, I... I'd prefer that.»</p><p>He paused for a moment.</p><p>«Fine.» he grunted «But I can't promise you'll reach there with your clothes on.»</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You did manage to reach the woods with that little clothes you had left on, just barely.</p><p>The moment the forest became thicker, Kid turned and tugged you against him unceremoniously, his mechanic arm wrapping around you and securing your figure against his torso with a dark snicker.</p><p>You were expecting him to go for your chest band first, but he surprised you when his quick fingers tore the mask off your face instead.</p><p>«No need for this now.» he husked, banging you against a tree and grinding his body against yours, his face lowering until you could feel his hot breath on your lips.</p><p>The temperature suddenly rose, flushing your cheeks.</p><p>One of your hand crawled up his chest. Feeling his hard-steel muscles below your touch always sent a delicious twitch between your legs. Your free hand tugged at the garments around your torso, but he stopped you.</p><p>«Impatient, aren't we?»</p><p>You glanced up at him with a frown.</p><p>«I thought you were.»</p><p>«The walk helped, and frankly, I'm more impatient to punish you.»</p><p>«Wha–»</p><p>Your eyes widened slightly when he unfastened one of his belts from his pants.</p><p>Kid probably noticed your dread, because he chuckled.</p><p>«Do you want to be whipped, birdie?»</p><p>Before you could answer, though, his mechanic hand quickly grabbed both of your wrists and pulled them above your head.</p><p>You tried to escape his grip, but he was swift in securing the belt around the trunk, tying your arms in that position.</p><p>«Maybe some other time.»</p><p>You gave a tentative yank at the restrains, to no avail, then glared at him.</p><p>«I should have seen this coming.»</p><p>Kid grinned at you, his fingers finally grasping at your chest band.</p><p>«Now let's get rid of this, shall we?»</p><p>He tugged curtly at the fabric, tearing it to pieces.</p><p>His grin only grew wider as he watched your breasts finally bouncing free from their restrain.</p><p>«W-Wait, Kid...» you mewled, pressing your back against the rough trunk as a soft breeze hit your vulnerable chest «What if someone walks by...?»</p><p>«Oh, don't worry, birdie,» he snickered, his painted lips brushing the sensitive area behind your earlobe while his hand slid down your hip «if someone sees you like this, it would be the last thing they see.»</p><p>His mouth trailed down your neck, and you could feel his bare teeth on your skin.</p><p>His warm tongue traced the shape of your breast, lightly startling you, and when you looked down you saw his lips hovering inches from your nipple and his amber eyes staring right back at you, a wicked glimmer sparkling in his irises.</p><p>Suddenly, it was hard to swallow.</p><p>«...which would be a pretty sweet death, if you ask me.»</p><p>His words fanned against your hardening nipple, making you gasp.</p><p>«Kid...!»</p><p>«Calling my name already?» he snickered, his fingers following the rim of your pants before hooking onto them and pulling them down slightly.</p><p>Goosebumps were now running down your whole body.</p><p>He stuck out his tongue and slowly rolled it over one of your weakest spots.</p><p>You squirmed against the tree, the trunk scratching your back.</p><p>Suddenly, his flesh hand squeezed your other breast while he rose up to press his forehead against yours, his eyes drinking in your tormented face.</p><p>«You knew this was coming, Y/n.» he growled as his fingers twisted your nipple lightly, your gasp breaking against his mouth «You were up there, straining my patience, knowing there would be consequences.» he sneered «I can only assume you want this.»</p><p>He tilted his head and bit down your neck, while his mechanic hand harshly groped your butt.</p><p>«So say it.»</p><p>Your body twitched on his and a ragged moan escaped your lips.</p><p>«Say you want this.»</p><p>You tried to calm your pounding heart by taking deep breaths, but his ministrations kept making the air hitching in your throat.</p><p>You finally managed to swallow, a strained yet cheeky smirk spreading on your lips when he looked at you.</p><p>«Break me, Eustass Kid.»</p><p>His fingers twitched on your skin, digging deeper as that mad, sadistic grin of his lit his entire face.</p><p>«Oh, my crazy little birdie.» he hissed «It will be my pleasure.»</p><p> </p><p>Eustass Kid broke you.</p><p>His original plan was torturing you with denial, but your cocky retorts had him ripping the rest of your clothes apart and entering you with an angry push.</p><p>He didn't even wait for you to adjust before beginning to thrust fast and powerfully inside you.</p><p>Your first climax mounted and violently shook your body, but it only made him more furious.</p><p>That man had a crazy stamina.</p><p>He didn't allow you any sort of break, but instead he grabbed the back of your knees and pulled your thighs up against the trunk, burying himself deeper inside you with his thrusts.</p><p>You couldn't hold back your screams, your mind so overturned you couldn't tell pain and pleasure apart anymore.</p><p>You ended up whimpering anything he asked.</p><p>That you wanted it. That no one else could touch you. That you were fucking his.</p><p>There was only one thing you didn't say, the only thing he cut himself from asking mid-sentence, sinking his teeth in your chest to muffle his growl.</p><p>As his pushes and grunts became more desperate, your third orgasm was approaching, and he finally hit his release with you, and inside you, his nails digging in your thighs as his whole body tensed up with yours, your walls twitching madly around him.</p><p>After a few sloppier thrusts, he finally pulled out of you, and you barely registered his hands freeing your wrists from the belt.</p><p>You collapsed against him, covered in sweat, tears and other fluids, including blood.</p><p>Kid chuckled, panting himself and wrapping his arm around you to keep you from falling.</p><p>«You're fucking... crazy...» you wheezed, struggling to catch your breath.</p><p>You probably passed out immediately after, because you didn't remember him ever replying.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was going down when you woke up again, lying in the grass and with the remains of your clothes gathered together as a pillow.</p><p>A small groan rumbled in your throat when you tried to move, a surge of pain cutting through your legs.</p><p>Something soft was draped on top of you like a blanket, and you blinked to recognise Kid's fur.</p><p>«Finally.»</p><p>His breath blew directly to your nape, making you shiver.</p><p>You whined and clumsily rolled over, a few curses leaving your lips.</p><p>Aside from the inner pain, your back was now a mosaic of scratches and scrapings.</p><p>Kid was lying in the grass right beside you, his pants already on and his features relaxed in a satisfied expression.</p><p>When your gaze met his, a sly smirk spread to his face.</p><p>«You screamed like a little virgin.»</p><p>«You stabbed me like a freaking psycho.»</p><p>He let out something that was both a snort and a chuckle, leaning his chin on his forearm and peering at you from under stray red locks.</p><p>«You brought it on yourself.»</p><p>You lay together in silence for a while.</p><p>The view of the darkening sky was dotted by the foliage, a few clouds carried by the wind and some evening birds calling each other.</p><p>«Oi, birdie.»</p><p>You turned your head to look at him.</p><p>Kid had his eyes fixed on the woods, a bothered frown now etched to his features.</p><p>The lipstick was smudged on his lips. They twitched before he spoke again.</p><p>«It was pretty bold of you to assume I would stop your fall. Bold and stupid.»</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>«What?»</p><p>«At the competition!» he snapped, turning to you.</p><p>Your eyebrows wrinkled.</p><p>«I didn't assume you would help me.»</p><p>«Don't even!» he scoffed «What kind of idiot would launch themselves like that without...»</p><p>His words trailed down to nothing as his sharp eyes darted on yours.</p><p>You.</p><p>You were that kind of idiot.</p><p>You clicked your tongue and attempted a weak smile.</p><p>Kid quickly averted his gaze with a growl.</p><p>«By the way, thanks for that, I guess.» you muttered.</p><p>«Don't fucking thank me!» he snarled «Your way of fighting is so dumb!»</p><p>«Yet I still have all my limbs.»</p><p>His nails suddenly dug into your arm and he straddled you, burning eyes into yours now.</p><p>«I can afford to lose an arm and still fight to become the King of the Pirates.» he hissed «But you're fucking small, and you break easy.»</p><p>You grimaced, gritting your teeth as the fire ignited inside you.</p><p>«Exactly!» you blurted «You were born strong and ate a goddamn Devil Fruit along the way, good for you! I've always been weak! Do you think I could face the New World by sparing myself?»</p><p>Kid frowned, his face still mere inches from yours.</p><p>«Weak? Who said anything about being weak?»</p><p>He pulled away, sitting beside you and adjusting the goggles on his forehead.</p><p>«We're in the New World right now, birdie! The most infamous pirates are on this Island and they came to see <em>your</em> fight.» he glared at you «Do you think all those bastards would cheer and lust over a weak woman down there? Then you're fucking stupid.»</p><p>Your fingers clenched around his fur as you sat in the grass. A surge of pain departed from your lower regions, but you ignored it.</p><p>Kid turned away with a grunt, but you kept your clouded eyes on him, letting his words sink in.</p><p>Back in the Marines, at the few shooting competitions you joined, you were always the one without an audience. More often than not, your "comrades" booed at your victory, and you were soon made a referee to avoid the same scenario again and again.</p><p>Now you were at the Pirate Expo, and Eustass "Captain" Kid could have done just about anything with his day, but he came to see you. Then he killed the men who commented you in the wrong way. Although nobody even <em>thought</em> about booing you.</p><p>«I'll be more careful.» you muttered.</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>«Tch! That's bullshit and you know it.»</p><p>You chuckled.</p><p>«Maybe. But Kid.»</p><p>«What now?!»</p><p>His grimace was soon wiped away by your mouth when you threw your arms around his neck and bit his lips, not too harshly, but enough to wake the beast.</p><p>His hands roughly grabbed your hips and he tackled you down, pushing his tongue past your barriers and crushing your defences.</p><p> </p><p>«...and then two more came out of nowhere, but I grabbed their neck and smashed their skulls together. I thought I finally won the battle but then... FREAKING BIG MOM SHOWED UP! A normal man would have ran, but not me, no, not me. I stood up to that old hag and guess what? She pissed her pants.»</p><p>Heat and Wire glanced at each other from above their tankards while Booka ranted about his phantasmagoric adventures to a couple of hardly-dressed ladies.</p><p>A few men of the crew had found a decent bar to hang out downtown. It was a shady place, filled with hookers and brutes, but the meat was good.</p><p>Women eager to offer their services had swarmed around them once they were recognised, and now most of the pirates were having their fun.</p><p>Heat had waved the company off though, he had his own woman after all, while Wire would scout to satisfy his particular tastes later that night.</p><p>The chime of a baby Den Den Mushi called from Heat's slacks, and he leaned back on the chair to answer.</p><p>«Yes?»</p><p>The snail immediately assumed your fresh features.</p><p>
  <em>«Hey, Heat, it's Y/-- Kotori.»</em>
</p><p>«Kotori? Are you okay? Aren't you with the captain?»</p><p><em>«Yeah she's with me!»</em> the snail suddenly barked, startling both him and Wire.</p><p><em>«Yes, yes, we're fine, I just have a little problem.»</em> you took over.</p><p>«Hum, what is it?» Heat asked.</p><p>
  <em>«Huh, well, I have no clothes.»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Don't look at me like that, woman!»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Well, whose fault is it?!»</em>
</p><p>Heat and Wire exchanged another look.</p><p>
  <em>«Anyway, could you bring me something? Anything you find in any shop that's roughly my size will do. Sorry to bother you, Heat, but I don't know whom else to call.»</em>
</p><p>The pirate gulped down the rest of his beer and stood up.</p><p>«It's fine. What kind of clothes should I pick?»</p><p>
  <em>«Whatever you want, I just need to be able to walk back in town.»</em>
</p><p>«Mmh, you sure?»</p><p>
  <em>«Yeah, you got decent stuff before.»</em>
</p><p>«Okay then. I'll find you with the captain's vivre card.»</p><p>
  <em>«Thanks, Heat, you're the best!»</em>
</p><p>The Den Den Mushi went back to sleep, and Wire followed his comrade outside.</p><p>«You're coming too?»</p><p>«Mh, why not.» Wire replied, bored «I'll take the chance to get out of here. By the way...»</p><p>«Yes?»</p><p>«I think you should pick something that fits the crew.»</p><p> </p><p>The sun was already gone when Heat brought your clothes, but a full moon and a myriad of stars were illuminating the evening.</p><p>You didn't actually see the man since Kid met him outside the clearing for the handover. Then he came back and threw the bag at you.</p><p>«Come on, get dressed and let's get this over with.»</p><p>You could see he was turning impatient to head back. Rumours had it the Strawhats' ship was spotted somewhere near the island, so their arrival was expected soon.</p><p>You opened the bag and your jaw fell.</p><p>«You gotta be kidding me.»</p><p>«What?» Kid grunted, turning to you.</p><p>You pulled the clothes out and displayed them in front of you.</p><p>The dark baggy pants were fine, although the waistline was extremely low.</p><p>The problem was the black leather corset, made by two pieces kept together by crossed laces both on the back <em>and</em> the front, apparently designed to push your boobs together as much as possible.</p><p>There was no bra.</p><p>Kid's frown morphed into a malicious smirk.</p><p>«Oho, that looks interesting.»</p><p>«Heat, you traitor.» you hissed.</p><p>«He wasn't stupid, actually.» Kid shrugged, his smirk never wavering «With that, you'll blend with the rest of the crew. I doubt whoever knew you as a marine would recognise you.»</p><p>You glared at him, but his renewed good mood was impossible to kill.</p><p>«Come on, wear it.»</p><p>You huffed, grabbing his fur to keep it on your shoulders as you moved behind some trees.</p><p>«Oi, were are you going?»</p><p>«To dress up. I'm not gonna give you another free show.»</p><p>«But I've already seen all there is to see! Multiple times!»</p><p>«Good, than hang on to that image!» you uttered, before sliding in the shadow.</p><p>Thankfully, the corset turned out to be less uncomfortable than you dreaded.</p><p>The inside was lined with silk, so at least there was no unwanted scuffing. You fastened it as tight as you could not to lose it, but once again Heat seemed to have guessed your size, because it fitted perfectly. You just felt very naked.</p><p>The corset highlighted your bosom and left the line from your sternum to your navel covered only by thin laces.</p><p>When Kid saw you, his eyes shamelessly glued to your cleavage and rested there.</p><p>«Okay, this thing is indecent.» you grumbled.</p><p>«Hm-hm.»</p><p>It didn't really seem like he was listening.</p><p>«Weren't you all upset by the "all the man who wanted to fuck me"?» you asked, placing the mask on your face «Where did that go?»</p><p>«Oh, they must have a death wish if they so much glance at you now.»</p><p>He hinted at the countless bites and marks left all over your neck and chest, and even on your lower abdomen. Furthermore, the shape of his fingers was clearly printed around your arms.</p><p>He grinned, tilting his head.</p><p>«I think the message is pretty obvious.»</p><p>«Jerk.»</p><p>The two of you headed down the hill, and you chewed down a few curses.</p><p>Even if the pain had tuned down, it was still difficult to walk properly.</p><p>Kid eyed you with an amused smirk.</p><p>«Having some trouble there, birdie?»</p><p>«Shut up.»</p><p>
  <em>This will not be a triumphant comeback.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, for me at least.</em>
</p><p>You winced when a stabbing pain flashed through your inner walls, but gasped when something scooped you up from behind.</p><p>«Wah!»</p><p>«Come on, we don't have all night.» Kid grumbled, lifting you with his mechanic arm.</p><p>After a moment of surprise, you relaxed, adjusting yourself against his wide torso, your right arm resting on his shoulder.</p><p>«I'm going back to the ship first.» you mumbled.</p><p>«What? Why?» he groaned, his voice laced with annoyance.</p><p>«Because I'm covered with all kinds of bodily fluids, you brute! I need a shower. And you do too.»</p><p>He muttered some incoherent curse.</p><p>«Ugh, fine. At one condition.»</p><p>«What?»</p><p>Kid pouted lightly, eyes fixed in front of him as a faint blush spread to his cheeks.</p><p>«After the shower, you put this shit back on.»</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the Kid Pirates, you had never really considered yourself as pretty, let alone sensual.</p><p>Sure, most of the pirates you fought close-range would do obscene comments and threaten to abuse you, and even some marine soldiers not-so-subtly invited you in their bed in the past, but you used to think it was just a burden that came with being a woman.</p><p>To be really honest, you didn't even care.</p><p>No man ever caught your eye, romance wasn't in your head. Love was for civilians and fairy tales.</p><p>Now, walking down the nocturnal streets of Delta Island in that revealing outfit, you were violently reminded you were a woman and a warrior at the same time.</p><p>The town had livened up since your last visit.</p><p>Music was enveloping every corner, fires and lights illuminated the numerous stands and buildings. Colourful decorations branched all over the place; people were dancing, laughing, eating and drinking everywhere. The streets were so crowded it was hard to pass by at times.</p><p>But everyone seemed willing to make place for Eustass "Captain" Kid and his little sniper.</p><p>After the shower, you indulged him and wore the corset again.</p><p>It was difficult to fend off Kid's grabby hands while washing up, so you resorted to pleasuring him manually to keep him tamed for the rest of the night.</p><p>Your soreness was doing better, and with your hair free on your shoulders, walking in that corset didn't feel so awkward anymore.</p><p>Or maybe it was Kid's attitude that changed yours. He couldn't look more smug and satisfied as he walked into town with you by his side.</p><p>He relished in his fierce reputation, and he was undoubtedly showing you off.</p><p>Eyes and whispers were trailing over you, but no one dared to catcall you or linger on your shapes for too long.</p><p>Kid didn't need to say anything, your figure spoke for itself. Your outfit said Kid Pirates, your rifle said that yes, you were the sniper who kicked everybody's butt earlier that day, and the marks on your body said you were his.</p><p>His confidence and the way people lowered their eyes at his passage made you feel inebriated, like you were an integral part of his proudness, and it somehow spread to you.</p><p>You hadn't felt so safe and fulfilled since–</p><p>
  <em>No, stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't compare Kid to <b>him</b>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't.</em>
</p><p>The mere idea made you shiver and you pushed the thought to a remote corner of your mind.</p><p>In order to distract yourself, you started paying attention to all the little details of the festival.</p><p>The pirates were laughing with a freedom you weren't familiar with. There were other women around, some wearing less clothes than you, but they seemed so confident and carefree as they walked through the expo. Some of them weren't even accompanied by men.</p><p>The movements of the people were just different, no matter what they were doing, either rising a tankard or bargaining with the clerks, they were filled with life.</p><p>«Like what you see?»</p><p>You glanced up at Kid.</p><p>He didn't turn to you, still marching straight with that smug smile of his.</p><p>«Mh.»</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if I could have ever belonged to a place like this.</em>
</p><p>«Oi, Eustass Kid! Are you out on a date?»</p><p>You both turned to a bunch of small tables arranged in the square. Most of the people there were eating normally, but the woman who called you was sitting right on top of her table, her hands holding several slices of pizza as she ferociously bit into them.</p><p>You recognised her instantly.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit, that's Jewelry Bonney!</em>
</p><p>She was surrounded by her crew, who actually looked far more concerned by your presence.</p><p>Kid stopped, his smirk morphing into an annoyed frown.</p><p>«Looking for an easy death, bitch?»</p><p>She scoffed, spitting some pizza all over her men.</p><p>«Just wondering about your little girlfriend there. You like showing off her boobs but not her face? Is she ugly or somethin'?»</p><p>You actually had to cover up your snort with a cough, which didn't come out very efficient.</p><p>Kid's hairless brow twitched.</p><p>«What?»</p><p>You sensed him tensing up, and the pirates around began to back away from the square. Not many people were eager to be around a battle among supernovas, after all. You included.</p><p>Before Kid could do or say anything, you took a step towards Bonney and spread your arms with a fatalistic smile.</p><p>«You know, pinkie, it's good for you that I have this mask.» you said «I bet you'd be gay for me, if I weren't.»</p><p>There was a moment of silence, the pirates following the scene seemed to freeze in place and Kid's gaze darted on you.</p><p>Then Bonney burst into a coarse laugh.</p><p>«You know what, bitch? You're fun. I may be gay for you already!» she spat, rubbing her sleeve against her chin.</p><p>Your frowned beneath your mask, but the wicked glimmer in her smirk told you she was just messing with you.</p><p>Nevertheless, Kid's fingers closed around your arm and he roughly pulled you back.</p><p>«Well, keep your hands off if you don't want to lose them.» he growled.</p><p>This only elicited more laughter from Bonney, but thankfully at that point the Mohican emerged from a pub nearby to wave at you.</p><p>«Oi, captain! This place has nice steaks!»</p><p>Kid grunted, sending a last glare to the pinkette before dragging you toward the pub.</p><p>«I'll kick your ass tomorrow, Big Eater.»</p><p>She carelessly bit off another chunk of pizza and winked at you.</p><p>You abruptly turned your head, slightly flustered.</p><p>
  <em> I'll never get used to all these damn pirates!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The place was loud and crowded. Some of the Kid Pirates were sitting around a big table, bolting down tons of meat and beer.</p><p>«Captain!» they cheered when Kid walked in.</p><p>Aside from the Mohican, Heat and Leo, Booka was there with a woman on his lap. He turned to greet his captain, but his expression was struck with surprise when his eyes dropped on you. Well, they didn't exactly drop on your face.</p><p>Heat's gaze briefly met yours before he buried his pout in his tankard.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you know what you did, you awkward giant.</em>
</p><p>You sat down between him and Kid.</p><p>«Sooo... you picked something nice and comfy, uh?» you teased.</p><p>«It was Wire's idea.»</p><p>«Really. Because this looks very much like your style.»</p><p>«Hum...»</p><p>Kid suddenly leaned across the table and stuck a knife in the middle of it, startling everyone.</p><p>«Booka. Do I <em>have</em> to gauge your fucking eyes off?»</p><p>«I-I'm sorry captain!» Booka squeaked, returning his attention to the lady on his lap.</p><p>You chuckled and turned back to Heat.</p><p>«See? There are consequences for this kind of clothes. I feel very much exposed.»</p><p>Heat's pout darkened, his eyes still fixed on his glass.</p><p>«Sorry.»</p><p>
  <em>Aww, come on! I can't be pissed at you if you do that!</em>
</p><p>Your mouth twisted lightly as you touched his arm.</p><p>«It's fine.» you grumbled «It's much more comfortable than I expected, and it doesn't look bad.»</p><p>His face didn't change much, but he seemed a bit relieved and you let out a sigh.</p><p>
  <em>Why does he have to look so damn adorable?</em>
</p><p>«Hey, Kotosomething.» the Mohican called with a drunken smirk «Have you noticed that your face is more covered than your body?»</p><p>«Oh, shut up!»</p><p>Kid ordered tons of meat, and you ordered grossly the same. After the race and all the woods shenanigans, you were starving.</p><p>As the booze flowed, the men got looser and looser, calling hookers over and insulting other pirates. Booka and the Mohican got in a brawl with some customers and won, earning cheers from the rest of the pub and laughter from your crew.</p><p>«Where does she put all that food?» Leo snorted when you leaned over to grab your fourth sausage.</p><p>«I'm small so I need more energy to work.»</p><p>However, Kid snatched the meat from the plate before you could take it.</p><p>«Wha– hey!»</p><p>He flashed a wicked smirk at you before biting into it.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, though, you also had your fair share of alcohol.</p><p>You swiftly stuck out from your chair to lean against his chest and your teeth immediately closed around the far end of the sausage that still hadn't disappeared into his mouth.</p><p>This caused him to snort and his hands to grasp your waist to prevent you from losing your balance.</p><p>The Mohican burst in laughter.</p><p>«Woha, woha!» Leo gasped «Like, <em>everybody </em>is watching!»</p><p>Kid's lips curved into a grin as you tore off your piece of sausage, basically falling into his lap.</p><p>«You think you can steal food from me, woman?» he said, pinching your hip harshly, making you jump.</p><p>«WAH! You stole <em>my</em> food first!» you complained, grasping at his vest to properly sit on his legs.</p><p>It was true, but there was also another reason that pushed you to act like that.</p><p>You turned slightly to quirk your eyebrows at the two women at the counter, not that they could actually see them though. They had been making eyes to Kid for a while now.</p><p>Well, it wasn't exactly their <em>eyes</em> they were trying to show off.</p><p>«Ooh, now I see what this is about.»</p><p>Your head jerked back to Kid, who was staring down at you with a malicious grin.</p><p>You felt your face heating up under his gaze.</p><p>«Yeah, it's about the food!»</p><p>«Suuure.»</p><p>His mechanic arm wrapped around your waist to adjust you on his lap while his other hand dragged the pork ribs closer and dug in once again.</p><p>«Don't get so full of yourself now, damn redhead.» you grumbled.</p><p>«Wasn't it about the food?»</p><p>«Ye–»</p><p>«Then <em>eat</em>.»</p><p>Kid shoved a rib in your mouth, almost choking you.</p><p>«Mmphh, whddfuk!»</p><p>He burst in laughter at your grimace.</p><p>You tore the rib off and rubbed the back of your hand against your lips, sending a death glare up to him, but you only met his hungry eyes.</p><p>He grabbed your wrist and moved it away from your face.</p><p>«I bet you taste juicy now.»</p><p>His metallic fingers pulled your hair so your mouth met his into a devouring kiss.</p><p>You didn't think Kid would do such things in public, but apparently he couldn't care less about people watching. Or maybe it was the booze, or the excitement for the treasure hunt.</p><p>Either way, a captain fooling around with the only female of his crew wasn't so strange, was it?</p><p>Even while totally adsorbed in the battle for supremacy against his tongue, you managed to clumsily pull out your hand and stick out your middle finger to the hookers, for the loud amusement of the other Kid Pirates.</p><p> </p><p>By the time dinner was over, most of the men had already disappeared with some woman, leaving only the captain, Heat and you at the table.</p><p>Kid stood up, announcing he was going to check out the weapon market. He was expecting you to follow him, so he was kinda irritated when you stated you had no interest in visiting those stands, but he surprisingly agreed to leave you with Heat.</p><p>«You always get stuck with me.» you murmured with a fatalistic smile, sipping at your wine «Sorry.»</p><p>The big pirate shrugged, leaning back against his chair.</p><p>«I don't mind. Women are always calling us around when we dock, but they won't bother me too much if I'm with you.»</p><p>You chuckled in your drink.</p><p>«You know, Heat, you're really husband material.»</p><p>The comment caused his face to turn of a dark shade of red, and he shifted to let his hair fall over his cheeks, much to your delight.</p><p>«I'm not.» he grumbled, barely audible.</p><p>You had to hold back a laugh.</p><p>«Hey, I have an idea! What if we scout around for a gift to your woman? There are less people trying to kill us tonight, so we can take our time.»</p><p>Heat peered at you from beneath his locks.</p><p>«Hum... that's not a bad idea.»</p><p>So the two of you ventured through the streets of the lively town.</p><p>Now that you weren't with Kid anymore, people were definitely staring more, someone even slipped some comments in, but nothing major. There were other lascivious women around after all, and they still didn't want to mess with the Kid Pirates. Kid had already sent his message.</p><p>You finally encountered a shop that sparked your interest. It had a large lingerie section, among other things. Heat seemed a little embarrassed, but you saw him glancing at it before.</p><p>«You don't have to come in if you don't feel like it,» you said «but I won't pass at the opportunity to finally choose my own underwear. I promise you'll have your privacy.»</p><p>He was still a bit dubious as he looked down at you, but eventually followed you inside.</p><p>The section he headed to was definitely too hardcore for your taste anyway, so you left him alone and browsed around for yourself.</p><p>It was a small relief to be finally able to do your shopping. Along with simple but nice underwear, you also collected a stockpile of tops and shorts for your everyday life.</p><p>You were quite satisfied and already walking to the counter when your eyes landed on something in the spicy section.</p><p>It wasn't your intention to buy any sex-devoted lingerie, but once you saw that item you couldn't help but immediately think that Kid would have liked it. A lot.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You swallowed, picturing how his face would change if he discovered such a thing under your clothes. The image made you blush lightly and you took a step forward.</p><p>Your arm slowly stretched and your fingers hovered a few inches from the garment.</p><p>
  <em>For fuck's sake, Y/n. What the hell are you doing? Are you really planning on buying SEX LINGERIE for EUSTASS KID?!</em>
</p><p>You shut your eyes for a second.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the hell with it!</em>
</p><p>You quickly selected your size and threw it in the bag.</p><p>«That doesn't seem very practical.»</p><p>The comment startled you and you jerked around.</p><p>A young woman stood nearby the bra section, her brown eyes staring at you intently like she was trying to read into your soul.</p><p>She had fire-red hair wrapped up in a ponytail, a blue dress and a piercing over her right eyebrow.</p><p>You had seen her bounty poster before.</p><p>
  <em>The Crimson Witch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if I remember correctly, she's currently travelling with...</em>
</p><p>Your eyes scanned around the shop and you recognised two of the Heart Pirates, the ones named Penguin and Shachi probably. They looked too focused on the lacy panties selection to notice you anyway.</p><p>«...it does match what you are wearing right now though.»</p><p>Your attention flicked back to the woman and you frown irritably.</p><p>«I beg your pardon?»</p><p>«Do you commonly use such things for sex? Does it really improve the performance?»</p><p>The vein on your forehead was dangerously throbbing now, but before you could answer, one of the two pirates in white rushed by her side.</p><p>«Oi, oi, Kyo! What are you doing?? She's with the Kid Pirates!»</p><p>She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>«And?»</p><p>«And the captain told us not to cause any ruckus!»</p><p>The last exchange made you smirk.</p><p>«Aw, isn't it nice when the captain tells you to lay low and you just don't?»</p><p>Her orbs darted back to you.</p><p>«Trafalgar isn't my captain.»</p><p>You shrugged.</p><p>«Eustass isn't mine.»</p><p>The woman named Kyo observed you for a moment before her gaze slid back to your items.</p><p>«Is that intended for Eustass' entrainment?»</p><p>Your jaw essentially dropped.</p><p>
  <em>Just how brash is this person?!</em>
</p><p>«<em>Kyo!</em>» the other pirate choked, before turning to you «I-I'm sorry, she's just overly curious! Don't mind her!»</p><p>They then proceeded to drag her out of the shop, lowly confabulating on how it was better not to get involved with the likes of the Kid Pirates.</p><p>You watched her shaking them off and disappearing in the crowded night, followed by her comrades.</p><p>
  <em>What a peculiar trio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if they were here, Trafalgar may be around too, and I rather not run into him.</em>
</p><p>The Surgeon of Death was a perceptive man, and he had met you before as a marine, even if at distance. Just like Drake, he could be a problem.</p><p>You let out a sigh and grabbed your shopping bag.</p><p>«Is everything okay?» Heat asked, reaching you towards the counter.</p><p>«Yeah... I'll just call it a night after this and go back to the ship.»</p><p>«Hum, okay.» he nodded, taking the bag from your hands «I'll walk with you.»</p><p> </p><p>The guys on the Victoria Punk waved at you when you returned.</p><p>You had underestimated how tired you were from the long day, so after preparing yourself for bed, you immediately fell asleep.</p><p>At some point deep into the night, you felt Kid coming back to the cabin and dropping on the bed beside you. His arm was abandoned over your waist, and his warmth immediately spread to you.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after came, and the day of Gol D. Roger Treasure Hunt with it.</p><p>The race wasn't meant to start before lunchtime, but the whole town was already in turmoil. More pirates had arrived during the night, and you could see in the port many other ships from the Worst Generation getting ready for the contest.</p><p>«Where the hell is Killer?!» Kid barked, marching on the deck.</p><p>Most of the men had already come back to the Victoria Punk, some of them in hangover, but mostly good enough to avoid Kid's wrath.</p><p>Heat and the Mohican glanced at each other.</p><p>«He left us pretty early yesterday, but he said he would be back by this morning...»</p><p>«That idiot!» Kid grunted «He reminds <em>me</em> of the race, but he's the one showing up late!»</p><p>Honestly, you found kinda cute how he turned nervous without Killer by his side, but the rest of the crew didn't seem to agree with you, and the men were rather tense as the captain walked around.</p><p>«I think I know where he went, I can go find him.» Wire suggested, emerging from below deck.</p><p>«I'll come with you!» you said «I want to quickly replenish my bullets' stock.»</p><p>Kid glared briefly at you both.</p><p>«Fine, but hurry up!»</p><p>You nodded and followed Wire on the docks.</p><p>«You really know where he is?» you asked, rushing by his side.</p><p>It wasn't that easy to keep up with his pace when he walked fast.</p><p>Wire glanced down at you with a dubious face.</p><p>«I have some ideas.» he hummed, leading the way.</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>«What's wrong?»</p><p>«Nothing.»</p><p>He dived deep in the swarming town, and at some point you had to grab his cape not to lose him in the crowd. Eventually, he turned and pulled you under his arm with a sigh, guiding you away from the most packed area.</p><p>«You really are small.»</p><p>«It's you who are freaking huge!»</p><p>He didn't offer a reply, resuming his way.</p><p>Among all the Kid Pirates, Wire was probably the one less inclined to put up with your bullshit.</p><p>It wasn't like he hated you or anything like that. You had surprised him turning protective more than once, but it usually happened when he thought you weren't watching.</p><p>While Heat seemed to almost <em>enjoy</em> having you around, Wire didn't normally start any interaction with you unless necessary.</p><p>Not that you really minded.</p><p>He had this weird ability of seeing right through you and calling your little acts out if he wanted. That unsettled you a bit.</p><p>Wire finally stopped on a secondary street of the old town and turned his head towards two of the main buildings.</p><p>Pirates were coming in and out, all of them with grins on their faces, while hardly-dressed ladies greeted them at the doors.</p><p>You stared at the picture for a few seconds before raising your eyebrow at Wire.</p><p>«Aren't these brothels?»</p><p>He crossed his arms, studying the two buildings for a while.</p><p>«This one is high class. That one seems more... creepy.» he looked down at you «You check the high class one.»</p><p>You frowned, confused.</p><p>«Is Killer really supposed to be here?»</p><p>«I told you, it's an idea.»</p><p>He didn't leave you any room for commenting, because he walked straight towards the "creepy" brothel.</p><p>You had to admit he was right though: that palace was ruined, rusted chains decorated the windows and from time to time some screams echoed through the walls.</p><p>Still doubtful, you entered the elegant house on the other side of the road.</p><p>«Oh, hey, beauty.» a woman chimed, coming to greet you.</p><p>She was tall with a skinny figure and black curls rolling over her bare shoulders. Her dress was very loose.</p><p>«You look cute. I can take you now, if you have the money!»</p><p>«Er, thanks, but I'm actually looking for a friend of mine.»</p><p>«Oh.» she shrugged «Sorry sweetie, I can't interrupt a client if he's in the middle of a session.»</p><p>«I... wouldn't want you to.» you muttered «I guess I'll just wait around a bit.»</p><p>«As you wish.»</p><p>She turned her attention to a pirate who just walked in, and you started eyeing the pictures on the walls.</p><p>
  <em>Those are... some interesting positions. Can the human body really bend that way?</em>
</p><p>You were tilting your head and squinting try to make sense out of some of them, when a more mature voice called you from behind.</p><p>«Arleen, I told you to take the day off after last night's mess! You certainly shouldn't be walking around after that!»</p><p>You turned to face a middle-age woman with a long silky dress and a fluffy scarf around her neck. Judging by her expensive accessories and heavy make-up, she was probably the owner of the place.</p><p>She blinked at you a couple of times, surprise spreading to her wrinkly features.</p><p>«Oh dear, I'm sorry, I took you for someone else! You look just like one of my girls!»</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Did this woman just compare me to a hooker?</em>
</p><p>«Ah-hem, sure... well, maybe you can help me madam, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's pretty famous, from the Kid Pirates and–»</p><p>«The Kid Pirates?»</p><p>Her expression suddenly hardened and she coldly glared at you.</p><p>«Your friend will be out in a minute. And since we're at it, tell the rest of your fucking crew that they are not welcome here. We don't need to serve such psychos!»</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Some of the guys did something?</em>
</p><p>«Y/n?»</p><p>You raised your eyes to the stairs on the other side of the hall.</p><p>Killer was coming down, his usual attire on and his hair looking freshly showered.</p><p>
  <em>So he was really here...</em>
</p><p>You didn't know why, but it felt weird. Maybe it was because you didn't think of Killer as a guy who goes with prostitutes. Or maybe because you had never really seen him interacting with any woman outside yourself, so you pictured him kinda asexual. But he was not, obviously.</p><p>«What are you doing here?» he asked once he reached you.</p><p>«Oh, hum, Kid is getting impatient, so...»</p><p>«I guess it is pretty late. My bad.»</p><p>«Massacre Soldier.» the woman stepped in with a stern voice «I thought I asked you to leave already.»</p><p>«Yeah, yeah.» Killer sighed, shoving his hand in his pocket.</p><p>He pulled out a bunch of beriis and offered them to her.</p><p>«For the inconvenience.» he clarified.</p><p>Your frown deepened.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is going on here?!</em>
</p><p>The woman snatched the money from his hand and pointed to the door.</p><p>«Now go, please!»</p><p>You kept your wide eyes glued to her as the two of you walked out.</p><p>Wire was waiting for you in the street.</p><p>«Good, you found him.» he nodded.</p><p>«Come on.» Killer said, stretching his massive arms «Let's get back to Kid before he throws a tantrum.»</p><p>Too confused to speak for once, you quietly followed the two pirates toward the port.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From the next chapter, we're finally going to dive deep into the actual movie!</p><p>Kyo is the OC of a super talented author and super nice friend, KiraReno. In case you don't know her, make sure to check out her stories on Wattpad, they are just wonderful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Holy shh…»</p><p>The whisper barely made it out of your lips as your eyes slid through the ships almost clogging the narrow line of sea cutting into the island.</p><p>«The Roar of the Sea… Capone “Gang” Bege… the Mad Monk… The Magician…»</p><p>«Oi.»</p><p>A heavy hand dropped on your shoulder, shaking you out of your trance.</p><p>Your eyes darted on the side and up the tall blonde who appeared to the railing.</p><p>«You scared?»</p><p>His voice didn’t betray any emotion but the question sounded derisive in your ears, so you shrugged his hand off.</p><p>«I’m not <em>scared</em>, Massacre Soldier. I just realized that I’m about to win the WG poll.»</p><p>«Good.» he nodded, crossing his arms «Kid and I will be on the front line, so we can’t worry about you.»</p><p>You clicked your tongue and an ironic smirk tugged at your lips.</p><p>«Aw, bummer! You’re usually so nurturing and protective. Remind me how I ended up here in the first place?»</p><p>Killer hummed, unfazed by your sarcasm.</p><p>«I wouldn’t say nurturing, but Kid is definitely overprotective of you.»</p><p>«My vagina disagrees.»</p><p>The choked cough that left his helmet drew a sly chuckle from your features.</p><p>«Don’t worry, Massacre Soldier.» you patted the rifle hanging from your shoulder «I’ll be fine. And if I’m not, well.»</p><p>You stretched your arms with a fatalistic smile and he sighed.</p><p>«I’m trusting you with this one, Y/n. Avoid direct confrontation with the supernovas, especially Diez Drake. You’re our sniper today.»</p><p>You frowned but he left before you could retort.</p><p>Your gaze followed him walking towards the bow. It still felt a little weird talking to him after that morning. You didn’t realize how many sides of these guys you didn’t know yet.</p><p>The ships were still advancing rather calmly along the shore and thousands of pirates were following the notorious crews entering the competitions from the big screens all over the island.</p><p>You glanced at the enemies around one more time before letting out a quiet sigh.</p><p>«Are you okay, Y/n?»</p><p>You raised your eyes to meet Heat’s sad face.</p><p>«I’m fine, I just never pictured myself in this situation.»</p><p>The pirate didn’t reply, his hand simply running up to twist a lock of blue hair between his fingers.</p><p>Your back rolled to lean against the railing and you motioned towards the bow.</p><p>«Kid is pretty excited, uh?»</p><p>«Hum, yeah.» his gaze followed yours «He’s always like this when strong enemies are around. He’ll rush away again. And Killer will run behind him.»</p><p>You had to contain an amused laugh at his slightly exasperated expression. Who knows how many times he had to deal with that shit before. But there was something more in his eyes, something that resembled a glimpse of concern, maybe…?</p><p>«Don’t worry about that.»</p><p>His focus shifted back to you and you gave him a crooked smirk.</p><p>«I’ll lend you guys my shots today. You can relax.»</p><p>Much to your dismay, his expression grew even more concerned and he stared at you in silence.</p><p>«Hey, what’s that face supposed to mean?!»</p><p>«No, it’s just… you won’t put yourself into trouble when master Kid is not around, will you?»</p><p>«I…!» you grimaced before shaking your head with a scoff «I’ll shoot the guys coming at us, that’s it! What could possibly go wrong?»</p><p>He watched you stomping down the deck with sad eyes.</p><p>«Many, many things.»</p><p> </p><p>The moment Donald Moderate started yelling into his microphone announcing the start of the race, things got more chaotic.</p><p>The number of hyped pirates around charged the air with electricity and all the ships gained speed.</p><p>Kid had been glued to the bow since you came back with Killer and Wire in the morning, the excitement evident in his devilish grin and impatient movements.</p><p>You didn’t think he would come talking to you or even look at you anymore for the rest of the day.</p><p>You were proven wrong.</p><p>«Oi, birdie! What’s with that dumb outfit?»</p><p>«Eh?»</p><p>You were currently sitting on the lower deck, busy cleaning your rifle and selecting the bullets for the imminent battle when his huge shadow fell over you.</p><p>You looked up at him and blinked in surprise before glancing at your black jumpsuit.</p><p>«What are you talking about?»</p><p>«Where’s the cors–»</p><p>His disappointed frown fell slightly when you stood up. His amber eyes dropped on your cleavage and his mouth twitched.</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow and placed your free hand on your hip.</p><p>«The corset? I’m not wearing that in battle. This is much more comfortable.» you gave him a few seconds to reply, but when his eyes didn’t move from your chest you smirked «Besides, you don’t really seem to mind.»</p><p>«Tch!»</p><p>His glare darted back to your face and he scoffed.</p><p>«Whatever, woman. Be sure not to come in our way during the race!»</p><p>With that, he brusquely turned and made his way back towards the front.</p><p>Your brows furrowed.</p><p>«What’s his problem now?»</p><p>«Don’t mind that, devil-girl.»</p><p>The Mohican walked over with his rickety grin and an old shotgun in his hands.</p><p>«I’m pretty sure that would translate into “be safe”.»</p><p>You shot him a dubious look before returning to your new bullets.</p><p>«If you say so, Mohican.»</p><p>But he didn’t miss the little smile that crept on your lips for the rest of your work.</p><p> </p><p>The contest caught fire in what seemed a few seconds.</p><p>First, dozens of ships were sliding in the stream of sea that cut through the land, then a Knock Up Stream shot an entire island in the sky.</p><p>As you do.</p><p>Obviously, Kid was the first captain to lead his ship right into the havoc, riding the vertical current through barriers of raging seawater.</p><p>«HERE HE IS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE FIRST ONES TO KICK THINGS OFF ARE… THE INFAMOUS KID PIRATES FROM THE WORST GENERATION! THE CAPTAIN EUSTASS “CAPTAIN” KID, AND HIS PARTNER, “MASSACRE SOLDIER” KILLER!»</p><p>Donald Moderate was yelling his presentations in the Mushi microphone as the Worst Generation started to race for the goal.</p><p>The Victoria Punk was sucked in first by the Knock Up Stream and the brusque acceleration caused a backlash that hit the whole crew.</p><p>The Kid Pirates resisted the recoil with ease, but you were pushed against the wall of the upper deck and let out a strained cough.</p><p>
  <em>Screw my size!</em>
</p><p>You grit your teeth and flexed your legs to resist the air and saltwater whipping your face, your hair flying in the wind behind you.</p><p>A warm but firm grip closed on your biceps and you turned to see Heat standing beside you, his other hand secured to some cordage.</p><p>His sad eyes briefly met yours before he pulled your small figure in front of him, so your back leaned against his steady torso.</p><p>You puckered your lips and rolled your head up to look at him.</p><p>«I won’t fly away, you know!» you shouted across the storm.</p><p>The curtains of his blue hair fell around your face when he lowered his head to meet your gaze. He was pouting lightly.</p><p>«But it would be bad if you did.»</p><p>Your chuckle was interrupted by a bomb exploding a few feet behind the stern of the ship.</p><p>«OHH, THE DRAKE PIRATES GOT HAEAD OF APOO! DIEZ DRAKE IS CLOSING IN ON KID!»</p><p>That name made your guts churn.</p><p>«Shit.»</p><p>«Y/n!»</p><p>You ignored Heat’s call and wiggled out of his hold, running along the side of the deck to reach the stern.</p><p>Drake’s vessel, the Liberal Hind, was a former Marine battleship, and it showed. Its dark and huge form raced menacingly among the waves.</p><p>Drake stood on the huge cannons, stark as always, unconcerned with the risks of riding a Knock Up Stream.</p><p>His focus abandoned the On Air Pirates and turned toward your ship.</p><p>You couldn’t see it clearly from that distance, but you felt his icy eyes on you. Your fingers tightened around your rifle.</p><p>
  <em>You’re not targeting Kid because of me, are you.</em>
</p><p>Your attention fell of some of his crewmates, busy moving the heavy batteries of canons to the Victoria Punk.</p><p>With a switch of your posture, the weapon was pointing at the enemy. You fired three shots and the two men moving the cannons fell on the deck holding their arm. Unfortunately, your third bullet was deviated by Drake, who leaped down to the deck and deviated it with his haki-coated arm.</p><p>You clicked your tongue, your resolute gaze entangling with his.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry pal, I’m not letting you hit this ship.</em>
</p><p>«OHO, KID’S LITTLE SNIPER GIRL IS AS FIERCE AS ALWAYS! I HAVE A FEELING THE BATTLE WILL SOON GET INTENSE!»</p><p>Donald’s enthusiastic announce had Kid and Killer both turn back for a moment.</p><p>«Who would have thought. Looks like our Kitty got first blood.»</p><p>Kid faced the sea with a scoff.</p><p>«Damn snipers.»</p><p>But Killer too didn’t miss the brief smirk that curled his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The whole Worst Generation chased you up the vertical current, and all of a sudden the Strawhats appeared out of nowhere and literally flew their way in front of everybody, landing right ahead of you.</p><p>Thankfully Kid seemed more amused that angry at that peculiar entrance, and your cannons started to thunder behind them.</p><p>«What the hell?!» you squeaked when the shadow of the Thousand Sunny passed above you.</p><p>«Oh, yeah. Didn’t you know those guys are crazy?» Booka laughed from beside you. He and some other men had joined you in the rear to keep the heelers tamed.</p><p>«I remember their captain from Marineford.» you mumbled, following them with your eyes. The rifle rolled around your hand and you smiled «I’ve been waiting for them.»</p><p>«You did?» Booka glanced at you «What for?»</p><p>«Their sniper, God Usopp.» a wave of excitement crawled up your arms and flexed your tingling fingers «I was hoping he would show up for the shooting contest, but this is better. We both have our weapon of choice now.»</p><p>Booka frowned and exchanged a look with Wire. The tall pirate took a moment to study your expectant smirk and the digits hovering around the trigger.</p><p>«I’ve never seen you like this.»</p><p>You nibbled at your inner cheek and twirled the rifle on your shoulder.</p><p>«Don’t worry, Twine. I’ll shoot straight.»</p><p>Wire’s eyes slowly widened as they both watched you slide across the deck to follow the Strawhats in silence.</p><p>«…did she just call me Twine?»</p><p> </p><p>The chance to face God Usopp came not too long after.</p><p>All the vessels were hurled in the air by the Knock Up Stream and made it to the floating island.</p><p>The Victoria Punk landed in a small lake immediately after the Thousand Sunny.</p><p>The flight was scary, but you were used to air battles and their surges of adrenalin, so you handled your balance better than most of the crew.</p><p>Of course, Kid barely waited for the ship to touch the ground before jumping down and rushing toward the treasure, and Killer sprinted behind him.</p><p>Strawhat and Roronoa were on the lead but hundreds of pirates were now making their way to the land to chase them.</p><p>Still on the deck, you ran towards the bow and jumped on the dinosaur head, using your gunsight to inspect the treasures hoarding on the top of the nearby hill.</p><p>«KID!» you yelled to the blue figure rushing through the woods in front of you «THERE’S A SMALL ANCIENT CHEST AMONG THE GOLD! I BET THAT’S THE PRIZE!»</p><p>He didn’t turn but, despite the yells of all the pirates swarming around, you distinguished his voice shouting a quick “GOT IT!” before disappearing among the trees. A brief smile relaxed your lips before you noticed Drake running right behind him, the giant axe in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, you won’t.</em>
</p><p>Swift as a cat, you shifted your aim to him.</p><p>
  <em>If I get his knee I can neutralise him without killing him.</em>
</p><p>But before you could touch the trigger, someone grabbed the barrel of your rifle and pulled it up.</p><p>«Whaddafuck?!» you barked, moving your face away and shooting a burning glare to Wire.</p><p>He looked annoyed, his mouth closed in a tight line and his trident ready for the fight.</p><p>«Captain Kid doesn’t like for us to interfere in his battles and Killer-san explicitly told me to keep you away from Red Flag.»</p><p>«What the hell, Wire!» you shouted, abruptly pulling your weapon away from his grasp «<em>Never</em> touch my rifle again when I’m aiming!»</p><p>«<em>Never</em> call me Twine again.»</p><p>You blinked at his scowl and suddenly your anger dissipated in a chuckle.</p><p>«So that’s what you’re sour about.»</p><p>«I’m not sour!»</p><p>«Suuure.»</p><p>Wire grunted and threw his trident below the ship, piercing one of the numerous rivals that where joining the race.</p><p>«You cover the crew today. Leave the treasure to the captain and Killer-san.»</p><p>«Mh.» your eyes followed the path where both Kid and Drake disappeared.</p><p>You could have found them with your Observation, but was that the wisest thing to do? You were pretty sure Kid could handle Drake, after all, and you didn’t really want to assist if they were to kill each other.</p><p>«Fine.»</p><p>Wire threw a last glance at you before jumping onto the land to join most of the crew.</p><p>The Kid Pirates were already creating panic among the enemies, their frenzied violence cutting through the crowd in a fit of screams and mad laughter.</p><p>Your fingers ran down to your belt, where a variety of different magazines were lined up. You had found some interesting stuff in the market and you were dying to try it out.</p><p>That was when your observation tingled and your hands moved on their own.</p><p>«MIDORI BOSHI: IMPACT WOLF!»</p><p>You backflipped on the side railing, where the Victoria Punk was facing the Thousand Sunny.</p><p>A giant, leafy wolf appeared out of nowhere and released a shockwave against the pirates below. But not for long.</p><p>Your fingers selected the magazine in a second and you aimed mid-air.</p><p>«Aka Boshi*: back to the kennel.»</p><p>Almost immediately after being fired, the bullet exploded in a bundle of flames that enveloped the plants, turning them to ashes.</p><p>«What?!»</p><p>The surprised voice came from the smaller ship ahead, and he finally raised his eyes to you.</p><p>He was slightly more muscular than you remembered, with a yellow jumpsuit and a horned cap, but it was definitely him.</p><p>You flashed him a cheeky smile and tilted your head from the border of the Victoria Punk.</p><p>«God Usopp, I presume.»</p><p>«Ugh…»</p><p>His eyes were concealed by a round pair of goggles, but you could feel his gaze darting to your rifle.</p><p>«Another sniper, huh?»</p><p>«Yep, one too many.»</p><p>You leaped to the side and shot two blows at him just to test his reaction time. To your surprise, he yelped and dived behind his railing, one of the bullets glancing his cheek.</p><p>«WAAAH!»</p><p>Still mid-air, you twitched your nose.</p><p>«What is he doing? Hiding?»</p><p>«Midori Boshi! Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!»</p><p>What looked like a big seed came sprinting towards you. You were about to dodge, but your Observation warned you in time and you hit it with a bullet. The impact caused an explosion that threw you in the middle of the Thousand Sunny.</p><p>«AH! How you like it, girl?!» he chimed, jumping on his deck, mostly enveloped by dense smoke now.</p><p>The trail of fire came at him fast enough and he just barely managed to avoid it. However the flames hit the stairs of the ship, which started to burn.</p><p>«WAAAH! THE SUNNY!»</p><p>«I think I like this fire bullets.»</p><p>He turned to you with a grunt as you emerged from the smoke, fixing your mask on your eyes.</p><p>«You crazy girl!»</p><p>Unfortunately for you, the big cyborg of the Strawhats was close enough to put out the fire before it could cause any damage.</p><p>Nevertheless you chuckled and motioned the sniper to come at you.</p><p>«Come on, God. That’s an interesting weapon but it can’t be all you have there.»</p><p>«Tch!»</p><p>He jumped up, his fingers balling into fists as he glared at you.</p><p>«Who the hell are you?! I’m sure I’ve seen you before!»</p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p><p>«Less talking, more shooting.»</p><p>«Fine by me!» he growled, his hands diving into his bag to fish among his ammo.</p><p>«Too slow!»</p><p>But before you could fire again, the air was broken by a terrifying rumble and the earth began shaking.</p><p>«What the…?! An earthquake?!»</p><p>No.</p><p>Because in a matter of seconds the island literally crumbled to pieces and everything precipitated in the void.</p><p>It all happened too fast for you to understand any of it, but you heard many explosions. You were thrust in the sky before starting to fall among boulders, ships and screaming pirates.</p><p>The strap of your rifle tugged at your chest painfully and you let out a gasp of pain, your arms wrapping around your head to protect yourself from the precipitating ruins.</p><p>«HEEELP! I DON’T WANNA DIE!»</p><p>You grit your teeth and dared to open your eyes at the desperate yell. The mask allowed you to see despite the crazy friction of the wind.</p><p>God Usopp was precipitating a few feet from you, tears streaming up from his eyes and mouth wide open in horror.</p><p>And, between him and you, there was a small, dark object.</p><p>You squinted.</p><p>
  <em>The chest?!</em>
</p><p>Usopp’s eyes focused on it at the same moment before your gazes met. You could read the same though passing through his mind.</p><p>«KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!» you shouted in unison, all of your arms entangling around the treasure together.</p><p>«Get off, girl! This belongs to Luffy!» he roared, trying to push you away with his feet.</p><p>«Like hell! This shit is going straight to Kid!» you shouted back, grabbing his nose and pulling his face away.</p><p>«Ova my deeeth body!»</p><p>«Fine by me!!»</p><p>Your brawl was interrupted when you realized the impact with the sea below was imminent. Nevertheless, you both clung to the chest with all your strength and held your breath.</p><p>The collision was painful and knocked the air out of your lungs but you didn’t let go of the treasure and neither did Usopp.</p><p>For a horrible moment, you weren’t sure which direction the surface was, so you kicked randomly. It was with pure luck that your combined efforts got you out of the water.</p><p>Even when while spitting and coughing liquid, the two of you didn’t let go of the treasure.</p><p>Usopp managed to grasp the shore and drag the chest on it, but he also dragged you along.</p><p>«Give it up, you stupid girl!»</p><p>«Nev–»</p><p>The surge of Observation that traversed your body in an instant froze your words in your mouth. All your mental alarms went off, filling your hears with a deafening ring.</p><p>You didn’t know what was there, you didn’t even spend a moment to find out. Because you knew it was nothing you could face without dying.</p><p>In front of Usopp’s confused stare, you let go of the chest in a second and dived back into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Killer thanked his fate for how he managed to get a sight of Kid’s position before everything went South.</p><p>With two powerful kicks, he regained the surface and pulled his captain out of the water, leaning him on the shore immediately.</p><p>«You okay, Kid?»</p><p>The redhead coughed out a stream of water on the soil with a grimace. He looked out of breath and not particularly happy, but other than that he didn’t suffer any major damage.</p><p>Killer climbed on the bank and looked around.</p><p>The area they landed on was now a graveyard of ruins and fragments of ships floating around, with a raw landscape of earth and rocks.</p><p>Many pirates had managed to crawl to safety and were now recovering nearby. The entire Worst Generation was there.</p><p>It didn’t look that bad then. He had enough faith in his crew to believe they were fine.</p><p>Then why his Observation haki was so fastidiously tingling in his head?</p><p>Killer raised his gaze and frowned in the distance.</p><p>«Here it is.»</p><p>There was an enormous man, almost a giant, standing among the rocks. An aura of pure strength was radiating from him, he had what looked like a corpse in one of his hands and the small treasure chest in the other. A nasty grin was plastered across his deformed face.</p><p>But that was not the worst part.</p><p>His focus shifted right behind the monster, on the bottom of the hill climbing towards the grey sky.</p><p>«<em>Fuck</em>.»</p><p>«Dammit! Who the hell did that?!» Kid growled, finally kneeling up and harshly rubbing his fist across his mouth.</p><p>«Kid.»</p><p>«What now?!»</p><p>Eustass Kid followed Killer’s gaze and froze on the spot.</p><p>Yes, there was a monster standing in the distance with the chest in his hand.</p><p>And, right behind him, with your back flattened against the rocks, hardly breathing in an attempt not to make any sound, there was you.</p><p>Your wide eyes met his.</p><p>Despite the cold sweat pouring down your face, your lips twitched in a fatalistic smile.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, Kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really didn’t mean to end up in this situation, this time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kid's reaction at min 1.02:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvuqqTungQI&amp;t=10s</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Birdie is sorta making a pun here: she’s answering to Usopp’s Midori Boshi (“green star”) with a Aka Boshi (“red star”)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your whole focus was now channelled into making your presence as imperceptible as possible. Even breathing seemed a hazard.</p><p>But God Usopp’s motionless body was hanging from that monster’s hand, and it was only thank to your advanced Observation that you managed to avoid that fate. For now.</p><p>You tried to calm down your pounding heart, watching the Worst Generation standing up to face the giant.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, that’s good. There’s no way a single pirate can take all of them together if they combine their efforts. At least he won’t have the time to turn his attention to me.</em>
</p><p>It was Monkey D. Luffy who first dashed against the monster, blinded by the rage of seen his nakama so badly injured.</p><p>The giant jumped forward to meet his attack and you saw your opening to slide away but, before you could even move, a powerful force tugged at your belt, lifting you in the air and quickly attracting your figure towards the sea.</p><p>«Wah!»</p><p>Kid had taken advantage of the moment to drag you away from your spot, a grimace curling his features as his eyes stayed fixed to the enemy slamming Luffy against the rocks.</p><p>«Killer.»</p><p>The Massacre Soldier quickly shifted in front of him, grabbing your arm mid-air once you reached him.</p><p>You only felt his steady grip on your elbow and the swift whisper he let out when your ear passed close enough to his helmet before he redirected your trajectory and threw you into the water.</p><p>«Get away.»</p><p>Then the cold sea swallowed you and you held your breath just in time.</p><p>A growl rumbled in your throat and you rolled in the darkness, squinting your eyes and swimming behind a large boulder before emerging again.</p><p>The timing was pretty awful though, since you were immediately hit by a sickening wave of Conquerors haki.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck…!</em>
</p><p>Gritting your teeth, you grabbed surface of the rock and you shut your eyes to maintain your consciousness awake.</p><p>Once the wave passed, most of the pirates around were out.</p><p>Your breath was heavy in your chest and you were shivering lightly, but you withstood it.</p><p>«Damn…!»</p><p>«Y/n!»</p><p>The hiss came from one of the floating wreckage alongside the beach. You turned to see Heat, Wire and Booka huddling on the place. Heat crouched and gestured you to swim toward them.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, they’re strong enough to resist the Conqueror too.</em>
</p><p>You heard Kid yelling some insults and shot a quick glance to the shore.</p><p>The monster hadn’t moved yet but had that confident grin plastered across his face. The strength he was radiating by just standing still was unbelievable. Your eyes trailed to Kid and Killer’s backs.</p><p>
  <em>I have a bad feeling about this…</em>
</p><p>«Y/n, come on!» Booka called.</p><p>You let out a frustrated grunt.</p><p>Joining the fight yourself wouldn’t do any good anyway, you could only trust those two.</p><p>You were about to leave your hiding spot when Donald Moderate’s voice echoed through the island. What he said froze you in place.</p><p>«WAIT A SECOND…! IS THIS A JOKE?! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET, FESTA TRICKED US! THE MARINES! A FLEET OF MARINES IS ATTACKING THE ISLAND!»</p><p>
  <em>What…?</em>
</p><p>«Fuck.» Booka growled, his eyes darting from the rest of the crew getting back on the Victoria Punk, in the distance, and then again to your location.</p><p>Heat grimaced at the announcement, his focus coming back to you immediately. He stretched his hand in your direction, a pleading note entering his gaze.</p><p>You had turned as pale as the moon, your lost expression was glued to his but you weren’t really seeing him.</p><p>«Y/n, please.» he mouthed.</p><p>Wire gritted his teeth and turned to his comrade.</p><p>«Heat, get her.»</p><p>The blue-haired pirate faltered.</p><p>«For fuck’s sake, get her before she realizes this is her chance to bolt!» Wire hissed.</p><p>Your nails scratched the rock as you saw Heat stepping into the shallow water. Your body refused to move but your heart was pounding like crazy.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t… go. To them. I have to…</em>
</p><p>Luffy’s shout forced you to turn your attention to the beach.</p><p>The battle had started.</p><p>You watched in horror as the monster brought himself behind Kid and Killer before they even got the chance to blink and smacked their heads against each other.</p><p>In what seemed like a second, most of the supernovas were down. They got back up again immediately though and a furious brawl began, the shockwave of the blows curling land and sea.</p><p>It stirred you up.</p><p>You took advantage of the situation to dive into the waves just before Heat could reach you.</p><p>«Y/n, stop!»</p><p>«Heat!»</p><p>The pirate turned to the shore.</p><p>Killer had yelled for him while the rest of the Worst Generation held the monster back.</p><p>«Get the crew back on the ship! Find a way through the fleet! We’ll meet you there.»</p><p>He was about to jump back into the battle, but Heat called him back.</p><p>«Killer-san, wait! We… we lost Y/n.»</p><p>The Massacre Soldier hesitated. His helmet quickly turned to Kid, now busy attacking the monster and screaming at Strawhat, before looking at Heat again.</p><p>«Leave her.»</p><p>«But…!»</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Killer dived back into the fight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the sharp pain shooting through his head to wake Usopp up, or at least so he thought.</p><p>His brows wrinkled and a strained groan rumbled in his throat as he winced, trying to focus on the dark sky. A black silhouette was occupying most of his sight field.</p><p>«Take it easy, God, that guy got you pretty bad.»</p><p>«Who…?»</p><p>He blinked and your scowling features, or at least what little portion the mask left uncovered, finally came into view as you tightened a bandage around his arm.</p><p>«You lost quite a lot of blood, so I wouldn’t move too much.» you grumbled.</p><p>«Why… did you help me?»</p><p>«Because the supernovas are going down, and I don’t want to face <em>that</em> alone. So don’t thank me yet.»</p><p>«What? Luffy!»</p><p>Usopp struggled to roll onto his back to crawl behind the rocks you had used as a cover and peered at the beach.</p><p>The air froze in his lungs.</p><p>“That”, as you had rightfully called it, was now a giant mechanical monster with barely any scratch on it.</p><p>The pirates of the Worst Generation, on the other hand, looked like they had seen better days.</p><p>They were still standing but some just barely, and they were all covered in blood and bruises.</p><p>You reached Usopp and leaned your back against the rocks, a trembling grimace taking over your face.</p><p>«Forget it, this was a horrible idea. We should get the hell out of here.»</p><p>Usopp glanced around. There was no one else was left.</p><p>«Of course we can’t.» he scoffed, dragging his bag closer and starting to rummage into it «My captain is still there and your nakama are too. That’s why you stayed, isn’t it?»</p><p>Your eyebrows twitched.</p><p>«I…»</p><p>The truth was that you had tried to flee. You really did.</p><p>You had managed to swim trough the ruins and sneak around the enemies in the chaos that followed Donald’s announcement.</p><p>The rest of the Kid Pirates briefly looked for you before they gathered on the ship and led the Victoria Punk to the other side of the island. You stayed hidden and waited for your chance to escape unseen.</p><p>But every time Kid or Killer got hit back on the beach, the blows and the echoes of their groans had your stomach churn so painfully you found yourself unable to get away.</p><p>With a curse and a growl, you headed back to the shore and crawled to the clearing where God Usopp’s body laid. Except he wasn’t a corpse quite yet. So, once again, you found yourself helping out a pirate for little to no reason at all.</p><p>«Fine then!» you scoffed «What’s your plan, then, God?»</p><p>«Me?! I have no plan! I’ve been unconscious until seconds ago!»</p><p>«Then what’s with your big talk?!»</p><p>«I was hoping <em>you</em> had some ace up your sleeve!»</p><p>«What?!»</p><p>«Oh, forget it, we’re just tini-tiny snipers. We’re going to die here.»</p><p>Your blazing eyes flicked on him.</p><p>«I hate you, you know that?»</p><p>A new scream announced that the break was over and the battle violently resumed. Although, this time, it looked more like a slaughter than an actual battle.</p><p>The supernovas realized right away that they had to avoid the monstrous blows of their opponent if they wanted to live. But that thing was extremely fast too.</p><p>You and Usopp remained paralyzed watching the first hit taking out Apoo, Bege and Drake. And Drake was a fucking dinosaur at the moment.</p><p>You would have never imagined witnessing someone other than an admiral or a Yonko being able to defeat Diez Drake in one blow.</p><p>Unfortunately, you soon realized that was the least of your concern.</p><p>Your Observation warned you, making your whole body shiver, when Kid dodged the first swing and landed beside Urouge and Bonney.</p><p>
  <em>That’s the wrong spot! He’s going to be hit next!</em>
</p><p>You bolted on your feet but it wasn’t your voice that shouted Kid’s name.</p><p>Killer switched his trajectory and managed to kick the captain out of danger just before the monster crushed the area.</p><p>You felt your heart stopping in your chest.</p><p>«KILLER!»</p><p>«KILLER! YOU BASTARD!»</p><p>With his features contorted in rage, Kid summoned all the metal left around and rushed to attack, followed by Monkey D. Luffy and Hawkins, the only ones left standing.</p><p>But there was no hope and you knew that.</p><p>
  <em>Nonononononononononono.</em>
</p><p>It took one last swing for the monster to knock them all out, a swing that broke the whole beach into pieces.</p><p>You and Usopp had to cling on the boulders not to fall during the small earthquake that followed.</p><p>A strange silence hovered on the shore as the debris of the battle slowly settled.</p><p>The monster looked over at the devastation he left, pleased, until his mechanic eyes landed on the unconscious pirates.</p><p>«And now die, Worst Generation.»</p><p>
  <em>Oh, like fucking hell!</em>
</p><p>The moment he stepped forward to crush them to death, both you and Usopp jumped out of your hiding spot and shot your bullets.</p><p>Your efforts miserably bounced on his metallic exoskeleton but at least they managed to get his attention.</p><p>«Mh?»</p><p>He turned his massive head to you, two tiny ants with pathetic weapons in your hands.</p><p>Usopp was barely able to stay on his feet, but he still gritted his teeth and snarled at him.</p><p>«I’m still your opponent.»</p><p>He used his kabuto to fire some more bullets and the result was as useless as the first time.</p><p>You choked back a scream of rage and frustration and forced your burning brain to work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Look around you, Y/n. It’s not about hitting the target, it’s about reaching the goal.»</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Your eyes darted around, desperately looking for the right shot.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>«There will always be at least one shot to reach the goal.»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Until you found something.</p><p>One of Usopp’s vines managed to break a finger from the monster’s hand and you took the chance to change your bullets into explosive ones as quickly as possible while the two of them shouted at each other.</p><p>«My captain didn’t hesitate during this battle! I must be worthy of him!»</p><p>«Only the weakest dogs bark this loud.»</p><p>A cannon emerged from the monster’s palm and he pointed it at you.</p><p>Without losing any more seconds, you shoot aiming beside his huge arm. The bullets cut the air beyond him and hit the mass of ruins behind his back. A mass that formed a hill bigger than him.</p><p>The explosion destabilized its precarious balance, and the small mountain crumbled, swiftly precipitating on him.</p><p>The monster was forced to leap back to avoid it, effectively letting a barrier fell between him and the unconscious pirates.</p><p>You grabbed Usopp’s arm just in time and dived aside to avoid getting crushed by the debris.</p><p>The two of you rolled in the dust and kept your heads to the ground until the collapse was over.</p><p>A few seconds of silence passed and you dared to raise your face and peek at the wall of stones that shielded the beach. Usopp mimicked your movements, breathing heavily. He was bleeding again.</p><p>«Is it…?»</p><p>The monster’s boisterous laugh cut his question short, startling both of you.</p><p>«Hahahaha! Not bad for two insects like you! But if you think this will be enough to stop me–»</p><p>«THIS IS VICE ADMIRAL MOMONGA SPEAKING.»</p><p>The echo reverberated through the island, sounding loud and clear even if it was coming from the opposite shore.</p><p>«I ASK ALL THE REMAINING PIRATES TO SURRENDER NOW. OTHERWISE, A BUSTER CALL WILL BE LAUNCHED ON DELTA ISLAND.»</p><p>
  <em>A Buster Call?!</em>
</p><p>«Is there a limit to the worst that can happen on this day?!» you uttered.</p><p>Thankfully, Momonga’s warning was enough to divert the monster’s attention. He turned to the opposite side and started marching over the town.</p><p>Usopp spat a lump of blood in the dust and struggled to stand, immediately running alongside the beach.</p><p>«Luffy!»</p><p>You collected your energies and stood as well, your heart racing in your chest.</p><p>
  <em>Pleaseletthembealivepleaseletthembealiveplease please please.</em>
</p><p>The first one you spotted was Killer.</p><p>He was laying in a small crater, his shirt half-ripped, one of his scythes cracked and an arm bent in a wrong angle.</p><p>«KILLER!»</p><p>You ran to him and slid on your knees when you reached his motionless figure, your fingers frantically searching his neck for his pulse. Once you felt his jugular throbbing, you almost collapsed on his chest for the relief.</p><p>«Oh god. Shit. Okay. You’ll be okay.»</p><p>He was bleeding but not too bad. You ripped apart whatever was left of his T-shirt to inspect his torso, make sure he was breathing normally and perform the little you knew about palpation. He had more than one broken rib.</p><p>You turned to his face and hesitated.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck it, it’s a life-or-death situation!</em>
</p><p>After swallowing, your pale fingers slowly moved to his helmet, taking a firm hold of its lower border. You took a deep breath and started to pull it up.</p><p>His good hand suddenly grabbed yours, making you jump.</p><p>«Wha…! Killer!»</p><p>«Y… Y/n?»</p><p>His voice was weak and shaky but you were never happier to hear it.</p><p>«Why… are you here?» he managed to murmur.</p><p>«What does it look like?»</p><p>You shook his hand away and put yours back to his helmet.</p><p>«Killer, I need to lift this.»</p><p>«Don’t.»</p><p>«Just enough to check your gums, okay? You may have internal haemorrhages.»</p><p>«I’m fine.»</p><p>«You’re not fucking fine!»</p><p>«Kid.»</p><p>«What?»</p><p>«Where’s Kid.»</p><p>«I’m going to check on him next. Just let me–»</p><p>His weak fingers dug into your wrist and you stopped.</p><p>«<em>Please</em>.»</p><p>You gritted your teeth. You had never seen him so vulnerable before.</p><p>«Fine.» you agreed «Don’t try to move. You have broken ribs that could puncture your lungs. I’ll be back immediately.»</p><p>You didn’t even know why you were feeling so torn and terrified in leaving him here and running towards the sea. The adrenalin was still pumping in your veins, the fear of how Kid would look like clouding your mind.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, Y/n. If Killer is alive, he’ll be alive too. Trust his strength, goddamn!</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t hard to locate him.</p><p>He was laying just a few feet away from Strawhat, and Usopp was already kneeling by his captain’s side.</p><p>«KID!»</p><p>You basically dived beside him and checked his vitals first.</p><p>He clearly had a few broken bones as well and his breathing was kind of hissing, but he was alive.</p><p>You gently took his face in your hands.</p><p>«Oi, Kiddo.»</p><p>Once again your chest burst in relief when his hairless brows wrinkled and he groaned.</p><p>«Yes! Holy shit, yes, come back to the livings.»</p><p>Kid let out another low growl and winced, his amber eyes lost for a moment before they focused on you.</p><p>«Birdie…»</p><p>An involuntary smile tugged at your lips.</p><p>«Yes.»</p><p>The redhead grimaced and tried to sit but you pushed him back down.</p><p>«Hey, stay still for a second! You don’t have signs of internal bleeding but I don’t know if you’re stable yet.»</p><p>His eyes suddenly widened and he wiggled to look around.</p><p>«Killer! Where’s–»</p><p>«He’s alive!» you blurted, cupping his cheek to keep his neck still «He’s alive, he’s conscious, but he cannot move right now.»</p><p>His whole body visibly relaxed at your words, his eyes even closing for a second as he let out a tense breath.</p><p>«Go help him, I’m fine.»</p><p>«Sure, as long as you stay still until I’m back!»</p><p>Kid scoffed, already pointing his elbows against the ground to lift himself.</p><p>«I gotta find that freak and kill him.»</p><p>You frowned, sitting back.</p><p>«That monster crushed you while you were teaming up with the rest of the Wrost Gen! What do you think you can do by yourself?»</p><p>«I’m not fucking down yet!» he snarled.</p><p>His balance seemed to be off though, because he suddenly rolled to the side and threw up in the dust.</p><p>«Shit!»</p><p>You leaned over but he brusquely pushed you away.</p><p>«Go to Killer!»</p><p>«Kid, you could have a cerebral oedema–»</p><p>«GO!» he barked, sending a blazing glare in your direction.</p><p>You closed your mouth and scowled at him.</p><p>«Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want.»</p><p>You stood up and hurried back toward Killer, but you stopped mid-way to glance at the other unconscious pirates.</p><p>Drake was laying face down just a few feet away, and a puddle of blood was expanding beneath him.</p><p>You grimaced, gaze sliding to Killer’s position before going back to the ex marine.</p><p>«Fuck.» you hissed, hands closing into fists «Fine.»</p><p>You ran by Drake and tossed his cape aside.</p><p>There was a large gash on his thigh and it was bleeding profusely.</p><p>You used the dagger on your belt to cut his pants and isolate the wound before shredding his cape and using it to stop the bleeding.</p><p>The twitches of his body and his ragged grunts told you he was regaining consciousness.</p><p>«No funny moves, Dino, or I’ll slit your throat.» you grumbled when his fingers dug into the dust and he moved his face to the side.</p><p>His laboured breath showed he was in no state to attack you, but better safe than sorry. Drake didn’t try to move further though, his blue eyes fixing on you as you finished with the bandage.</p><p>«It’s… you, isn’t it.» he panted «…lieutenant.»</p><p>You scoffed, moving closer to his face.</p><p>«I told you already, I’m not whoever you think I am.»</p><p>
  <em>Plus I’ve been promoted since you last saw me, jeez!</em>
</p><p>«Then w-why are you…»</p><p>«Because I’m an idiot. Here.»</p><p>You held a small syringe in front of his eyes to make sure he saw it before leaving it beside his hand.</p><p>«Adrenalin. One dose. Use it wisely.»</p><p>You adjusted the rifle on your shoulder and stood.</p><p>«They’re bustercalling the shit out of this island, so I suggest you get out asap.»</p><p>You didn’t wait for him to reply and rushed to Killer again.</p><p>Usopp crossed your way and your eyes briefly met.</p><p>He had lifted his unconscious captain on his back and was now limping towards the town.</p><p>The two of you exchanged a nod before your ways parted.</p><p> </p><p>At least the Massacre Soldier hadn’t tried to move since you left him, or maybe he failed. He was still lying on his spot and panting heavily.</p><p>«Oi, blondie. How are the lungs?»</p><p>«How’s… Kid?»</p><p>«He wants to go beat the crap out of that monster again, so you tell me.» you grumbled, re-checking his pulse and torso.</p><p>Killer let out a relieved breath and leaned his head down.</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>«Are you sure you two aren’t screwing behind my back?»</p><p>He scoffed lightly.</p><p>«If we… wanted to screw, we wouldn’t care… about your back.»</p><p>His strained retort made you chuckle despite the situation.</p><p>«Fair enough.»</p><p>Your hand slid in his pocket and he flinched slightly.</p><p>«What? Is your leg hurt?»</p><p>«No, Y/n, get it over with.»</p><p>You sighed in front of his stubbornness and pulled out the small Den Den Mushi.</p><p>The little fella was slightly bruised but miraculously alive.</p><p>«Finally something goes right!»</p><p>After you dialled, the snail ringed one single time before assuming Heat’s sad features.</p><p>
  <em>«Killer-san!»</em>
</p><p>«Heat.»</p><p>
  <em>«…Y/n?»</em>
</p><p>«Listen: Kid and Killer are all beaten up and hardly able to move. You have to come pick them up where you left them and then get the hell out of here. You heard about the Buster Call, right?»</p><p>There was a small bustle of voices on the other side before he replied.</p><p>
  <em>«Yes, we’re already on our way.»</em>
</p><p>«Good. Bye.»</p><p>
  <em>«No, wait, Y/n!»</em>
</p><p>You didn’t know why you hesitated before hanging up. Your hand just stopped inches from the device.</p><p>The Den Den Mushi sad mouth pouted before talking again.</p><p>
  <em>«Don’t… don’t go. Stay with them until we arrived, okay?»</em>
</p><p>You swallowed.</p><p>«Bye, Heat.»</p><p>
  <em>«Wait, Y/n, don’t–»</em>
</p><p>You cut the call and left the snail beside Killer. But, for some reason, your body didn’t move.</p><p>A gust of wind blew through the ruins, creating small whirlpools of dust around you.</p><p>Killer’s breathing was more regular now.</p><p>«You should go before Kid realizes you won’t come back to him.»</p><p>Your eyes trailed to his helmet.</p><p>«Shouldn’t you be trying to stop me?»</p><p>«If I were in any shape to do that, I would.»</p><p>You stayed still for another moment before opening one of the small bags on your belt.</p><p>«Adrenalin. One for you, one for Kid.» you quickly murmured, leaning the closed syringes on his torso, then you stood.</p><p>«I’ll see you around, Massacre Soldier.»</p><p>«Nh.» he struggled to turn his helmet towards you «Be careful, kitty.»</p><p>You pressed a hand on your mask to hide your eyes and ran away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a number of attempts and curses but Eustass Kid finally managed to sit without having his head spinning like a stupid top.</p><p>With a grunt, he released his head and looked around the desolate beach.</p><p>What the hell was taking you so long? Was Killer not okay?</p><p>A couple of unconscious supernovas were lying nearby but he couldn’t care less about them. If it weren’t for his anxious need of seeing Killer on his feet, he would have been blinded by rage.</p><p>That fucking freak kicked his ass and was now rampaging over the island. And just to add more fuel to the fire, the Marines…</p><p>His amber eyes suddenly widened.</p><p>He had heard the announcement before.</p><p>The Marines! The fucking Marines were there, while he and Killer were down, and the rest of the crew was busy moving the Victoria Punk.</p><p>You… you were there a second before, you checked on him, you checked on Killer, but there was <em>nobody</em> checking you!</p><p>«Y/N!»</p><p>The roar came out of his throat before he could even realize it while his eyes frantically scanned the beach.</p><p>Your figure was nowhere to be seen. Everything was horribly still and silent.</p><p>
  <em>No. Nononononono.</em>
</p><p>How could he be so stupid?!</p><p>«<strong>Y/N!!</strong>»</p><p>«Captain!»</p><p>Kid’s head jerked around so fast he was about to puke again.</p><p>Heat and Wire were approaching from behind. Wire was carrying Killer on his back.</p><p>The redhead’s fist closed on a stray rock and smashed it in his grip.</p><p>«Killer!»</p><p>The two pirates closed the distance and kneeled beside their captain.</p><p>«I’m fine.» Killer groaned when Wire eased him down on the ground.</p><p>Kid’s livid gaze quickly studied him before darting to his comrades.</p><p>«Where’s Y/n?»</p><p>Heat and Wire exchanged a glance, eliciting a low growl from him.</p><p>«I’ve asked you a fucking question!»</p><p>«I don’t think we have time to worry about her, Kid.» Killer interjected, pulling himself up «We need to go back to the ship and find a way to break through the Marines’ alignment.»</p><p>«WHERE THE FUCK IS Y/N?!»</p><p>Kid’s bark startled both Heat and Wire but they didn’t reply.</p><p>A short silence fell on the beach until Killer decided to speak.</p><p>«She left, Kid.»</p><p>The redhead’s lost eyes flicked on him.</p><p>«What?»</p><p>«She left. And you know it.»</p><p>Again, the beach fell quiet.</p><p>Kid dug his fingers into the ground and the terrain cracked under his grip. A snarl of rage deformed his features.</p><p>«I see.»</p><p>His low voice was so shaky with fury that Heat and Wire retracted a little.</p><p>«Then I’ll just have to go down there and kill all the marines.»</p><p>Killer shifted.</p><p>«I don’t think it’s a good idea. You can barely stand, and you should really think about your crew first.»</p><p>That made Kid snap.</p><p>He grabbed the blonde’s collar and abruptly tugged his helmet inches from his face, eyes rabid.</p><p>«SHE’S FUCKING MINE!»</p><p>A pained grunt escaped Killer’s lips. His hand reached for Kid’s wrist and swatted his hand away from his shirt.</p><p>«Pull yourself together, you idiot! You’re lucky that she isn’t here to see you like this.»</p><p>Kid gritted his teeth and a terrifying growl rumbled in his throat but he didn’t retort.</p><p>«Boss… we need to go back to the ship. The town is swarming with marines and there are even admirals around. Not to mention the… monster up there.» Heat hesitantly murmured after a while.</p><p>The captain scoffed and turned, his gaze searching the beach again, even he knew it was no use.</p><p>Killer let out a sigh.</p><p>«Fine.»</p><p>Kid felt a light object falling onto his lap and lowered his attention to the small Den Den Mushi before shooting a questioning look to his second in command.</p><p>«If you’re so tormented about her, call her.»</p><p>«Wha–»</p><p>«I slipped my Den Den Mushi into her pocket before she left. She was quite distracted.»</p><p>«What the… Why didn’t you fucking stop her then?!»</p><p>Killer groaned in frustration.</p><p>«Take a look at me, Kid! Even <em>she</em> could kick my ass now.»</p><p>Kid spat on the ground and glared at the snail.</p><p>What was the point?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The old town was now reduced to a chaotic, smoky battlefield.</p><p>Marines and pirates were clashing everywhere. On the shore, in the streets, even inside houses and buildings.</p><p>As if it wasn’t enough, that giant black monster towered over the island and smashed whatever was so unfortunate to be too close. His every move was making the earth rumble and raising a dark cloud of dust that fell to cover the port.</p><p>Up until that moment, you had managed to slide under the radar of both pirates and marines. Well… mainly marines.</p><p>You were still wearing that casual outfit and the mask, so you looked more like a pirate at the moment.</p><p>Taking advantage of the overall reduced visibility and your small size, you sneaked alongside walls and alleys and brought yourself near the shore. And yet, you still hadn’t lost that damn mask.</p><p>You hid behind a semi-destroyed building and inhaled deeply.</p><p>A group of marines was raiding the wider street closeby but very few pirates were around. That was the perfect moment to step out and reveal yourself.</p><p>…then why couldn’t you move?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pirupirupirupirupirupiru.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pirupirupirupirupirupiru.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A Den Den Mushi?</em>
</p><p>Your pocket was vibrating with the familiar noise.</p><p>You slowly reached down to pull out the snail. It was Killer’s.</p><p>
  <em>When the hell did he give it to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait. That means…</em>
</p><p>You stared at the ringing snail with lost eyes.</p><p>Just before the sound could die out, your hand instinctively grabbed the receiver and answered the call.</p><p>
  <em>«Y/n.»</em>
</p><p>Of course.</p><p><em>His</em> voice cut the air in your lungs.</p><p>The Den Den Mushi assumed his snarl and glared at you.</p><p>
  <em>«Y/n, where the fuck are you?»</em>
</p><p>You could only stare at the snail and try to control your breath.</p><p>The yells and clangs of battle echoed all around.</p><p>
  <em>«You understand that this will have consequences, right? I’m coming down there and I’m killing every single marine standing in my way.»</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>«OR you can come back to the ship and save the life of many of your precious comrades.»</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>«ANSWER ME, FOR FUCK’S SAKE! I KNOW YOU’RE THERE, I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING!»</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>«<em>Birdie</em>.»</p><p>That last word almost choked you.</p><p>For one second his voice sounded weak, almost <em>broken</em>.</p><p>In a surge of panic, you hung up the phone.</p><p>It felt like ice was pumping in your vein instead of blood.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>You fell on your knees and growled in frustration.</p><p>
  <em>How am I so fucked up? How am I so fucked up that I can’t even take one more step and go back to where I belong?</em>
</p><p>The marines passed by your alley shouting and firing, and you cowered into the darkness, huddling your legs against your chest and grabbing your head between your hands.</p><p>
  <em> Am I beyond repair?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know how long you stayed in that position.</p><p>The clashes were still infuriating around, the sirens of the Buster Call were deafening and the giant monster was crumbling the island to his will now. Yet, none of that felt scary.</p><p>Finally, you raised your face from your knees and leaned back against the dirty wall to take a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Enough, Y/n.</em>
</p><p>Your capture, the time with the Kid Pirates, that festival. It all felt like a foggy dream now. But, sooner or later, you must wake up.</p><p>You forced your body to stand and slowly walked to the end of the alley.</p><p>With each step, uninvited images pressed from the corners of your mind to flood your memory.</p><p>The nights on the Victoria Punk, so full of lights, and booze, and mismatched music. How light and inebriated you felt. How much you laughed.</p><p>And then a change of scenario.</p><p>The small, wooden cabin, with the bed and the cheap sheets.</p><p>Kid’s predatory smile as he straddled your small, naked body, his amber eyes drinking into your anxious excitement, his hands pinning your wrists to the mattress while outside the men were still singing.</p><p>His warmth.</p><p>You never felt so warm in your entire life.</p><p>You swallowed and shook your head.</p><p>
  <em>Time to wake up, Y/n.</em>
</p><p>With another deep breath, you peered beyond the border of the alley.</p><p>The streets were so smoky that it was hard to distinguish pirates from marines, and there were fights everywhere. Such chaos could probably allow you to reach the shore without being noticed. It was safer than just reveal yourself to some random marines who may not even know you.</p><p>You started running among the battles.</p><p>At one point your haki warned you about the big marine coming at you with a sword. You were ready to dodge and disappear in the mess, but he was a lot faster than you expected.</p><p>«Die, you bitch!»</p><p>You jumped back, avoiding the first blow.</p><p>«Wait! I’m not…!»</p><p>Your words got lost into his yell as he charged at you again.</p><p>Before he could hit you though, a huge axe appeared from the smoke and deviated his trajectory. The man cursed and stumbled.</p><p>All of a sudden, Diez Drake was standing in the middle of the street.</p><p>He easily kicked the man out of the way before turning to you.</p><p>«This is not a safe place for a small sniper alone. You should be with your nakama.»</p><p>Before you could answer, he disappeared in the dust again.</p><p>Your fingers tormented the strap of your rifle.</p><p>
  <em>My nakama…?</em>
</p><p>You let out a suffering scoff and resumed your run, but you didn’t make it very far.</p><p>«STOP RIGHT THERE, EUSTASS KID!»</p><p>The sudden yell paralyzed you.</p><p>
  <em>Koby?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And… Kid.</em>
</p><p>You retreated behind a half-destroyed building and crawled towards the direction the voice came from. It didn’t take long to spot the marine captain, with the long white jacket waving in the grey chaos.</p><p>He was giving his back to your hiding spot, but you could have recognised those pink hair and the minute figure everywhere.</p><p>A few seconds later, the small group of pirates came into view.</p><p>Kid, Killer, Heat and Wire stepped out of the smoke, blood staining their unsheathed blades and Kid’s metal arm. Killer was limping but apparently that didn’t stop him from killing his way through the battle.</p><p>They were all running towards the shore before Koby called them.</p><p>Kid stopped and turned to the young marine.</p><p>The look on his face had your heart skip a beat. He was a pure beast.</p><p>His eyes sharpened for a second before a glimpse of realization darted in his gaze.</p><p>«You.»</p><p>You saw Koby’s fists closing in rage.</p><p>«Where is she, Eustass?»</p><p>Killer cursed and slashed a soldier who tried to attack him.</p><p>«Kid! We don’t have time for this!»</p><p>But you could see that the redhead had already set his mind on his prey. He fully turned to Koby, a mad smile deforming his smudged lips.</p><p>«You guys go on. I’ll be there soon.»</p><p>«Fuck. Fine.»</p><p>Killer gestured the others to continue and they soon disappeared from sight.</p><p>«I’m not joking, Eustass! Where’s Y/n? Is she here?!»</p><p>«Oh, so that was her name.» Kid tilted his head to the side, his tongue slipping out to collect some droplets of blood from the corner of his mouth «I ate her.»</p><p>«DON’T YOU MESS WITH ME!» Koby shouted, assuming his fighting position.</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>«Oh, yes. You will do nicely.»</p><p>Kid raised his arm and broken blades from all over the battlefield started to whirl around his hand.</p><p>«You won’t get the upper hand this time!» the marine barked.</p><p>But you could see it in Kid’s face.</p><p>
  <em>He’s going to kill him.</em>
</p><p>The two men faced each other before the attack and your body acted before you could think.</p><p>It all happened in one second but it felt like time stopped.</p><p>Kid’s wild eyes suddenly widened as they looked beyond his opponent and focused on you.</p><p>You tore the mask off your face and stared back at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I’ll come. I’ll come to you. You win.</em>
</p><p>The smile disappeared from his face and he stretched his flesh arm in your direction.</p><p>
  <em>Come to me then.</em>
</p><p>You dashed towards Koby just as he started to turn.</p><p>You covered the distance and jumped, pressing your hands on his shoulders to use him as a support to backflip forward while evading him at the same time.</p><p>The belt tugged at your waist and you closed your eyes.</p><p>Kid’s arm jerked around you in an iron grip and you found yourself squeezed against his chest.</p><p>«Wha…? WAIT!»</p><p>Koby’s voice sounded already far as you felt Kid running away.</p><p>Your fingers clenched at his vest and you pressed your face against his skin, keeping your eyes closed, choosing to remain in the dark.</p><p>His scent invaded your nostrils and the clashes of the battles invaded your ears.</p><p>Kid never loosened his grip on you during his run toward the sea, not to kill the enemies that tried to stop him, not to resist the earthquake the monster caused when he fell.</p><p>You never tried to move.</p><p>It was only when he jumped on board of the Victoria Punk that he abruptly let you go, making you almost tumble on the deck.</p><p>The pirates around turned to you and gasped.</p><p>«Y/N?!»</p><p>«SET SAIL!» Kid barked, redirecting everyone’s attention «Let’s get the fuck out of this island.»</p><p>You grabbed the railing and pulled yourself up, eyes glued to the waves.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I am beyond repair, after all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n: hey guys! Just a quick note to let you know that next chapter will be the last for this special. Thank you for all the support! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Worst Generation managed to get away from the Marines thanks to the passage created by the Mera Mera no Mi user.</p><p>You were pushed back while the crew was facing the battleships, so you climbed to the posterior crow’s nest and holed up there until all the enemies disappeared from the horizon. And long after that.</p><p>It was a night of new moon. The clouds covered the stars, giving the impression the sea and the sky were merged in a single, black entity, and the Victoria Punk was a dot of light floating in the darkness.</p><p>You spent many hours in the crow’s nest without really thinking about anything, huddled in a corner, eyes lost beyond the window. You were only stirred out from your trance by the sound of someone climbing up the mast. Eventually, the hatch opened and a pirate peered inside.</p><p>«Oi.»</p><p>You turned to him and grunted.</p><p>The Mohican crawled inside and took a seat on the corner in front of you.</p><p>«Soo… the captain and Killer-san are all patched up. They’re both resting in their cabins now. Do you, hum… need any medical attention?»</p><p>You observed him talking before shaking your head.</p><p>«I’m fine.»</p><p>«Huh, okay.» he scratched his neck, clearly looking for something else to say «Are you planning on spending the night here? You know, we had to keep Heat from coming up and check on you.»</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>«Why are <em>you</em> here, then?»</p><p>«Er…» the pirate’s gaze slid to the side «I just thought you may need something.»</p><p>The two of you stayed silent for a while.</p><p>Finally you sighed and stretched your legs.</p><p>«How’s the rest of the crew?»</p><p>«All fine, no serious wounds.»</p><p>«Good. Kid’s mood?»</p><p>«Hum… pretty bad.»</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>You nodded and moved to the hatch, preparing to climb down the mast.</p><p>«Y/n, wait…!»</p><p>Your eyes rose to him as you moved down the ladder.</p><p>«I just…» the Mohican hesitated but eventually stared at you with a resolute expression «The captain didn’t hurt you to make you come back, did he?»</p><p>You frowned at him for a few quiet seconds before descending the mast.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark and still below deck. Many of the men went to sleep and the few required to keep the ship moving were outside.</p><p>You weren’t really sure where you were going. Your aimless steps guided you down to the infirmary, then towards the silent corridor that led to the captain’s cabin. When you passed Killer’s door, though, you hesitated.</p><p>He was probably sleeping. He got beaten up pretty bad after all, and using the adrenalin came with a price.</p><p>You shifted your weight from your heels to your toes a couple of times, then knocked. Very gently, just enough so he could hear if he was awake.</p><p>«If it’s not urgent, I’m going to slice you in half.»</p><p>Your eyes widened at the uncharacteristic threat that came from the cabin. Killer’s voice was low but sharp.</p><p>
  <em>Boy, he can be scary if he wants to.</em>
</p><p>«See you in the morning then.» you grumbled, stepping back.</p><p>«Y/n?»</p><p>You stopped and glanced at the door.</p><p>There was a soft bustle inside and you thought you heard the click of his helmet.</p><p>«Come in.»</p><p>You opened just enough to peer in the cabin.</p><p>Killer was sitting on his bed, various bandages covering his upper body and a pair of baggy pants as unique item of clothing. The only light was coming from the small oil lamp on his nightstand.</p><p>«You can go back to sleep, I don’t really need–»</p><p>«Come.»</p><p>You pressed your lips together but obeyed and closed the door behind you, then leaned against it.</p><p>There were a few moments of silence.</p><p>«How are you doing?»</p><p>«I’m fine.»</p><p>Despite his words, the pirate struggled slightly to lie back onto the bed, a hiss even escaping his mask when he moved his torso.</p><p>«Where are you going to sleep?» he asked.</p><p>You walked around the room and sat on the other side so he could see your face.</p><p>«Why?»</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>«I’m pretty sure you know it’s not the case to go back to Kid.»</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>«I didn’t do anything wrong.»</p><p>Another groan.</p><p>«Well, if you think that’s going to be of any help, you’re not very smart.»</p><p>«Did you still have doubts on that?» you smirked, tilting your head to the side.</p><p>He didn’t reply and the smile disappeared from your face.</p><p>«Killer.»</p><p>«Mh.»</p><p>You crossed your arms over your knees and rested your chin on them.</p><p>«Would that be so terrible if I saw your face?»</p><p>Again, silence.</p><p>«Is that what you came here for?»</p><p>«I don’t know what I came here for.» you slowly stood «Or maybe I just needed a moment to collect my courage.»</p><p>Killer’s head turned to you.</p><p>«Y/n, don't. You should sleep in the infirmary.»</p><p>«It’s strange.» you murmured «I feel like he cannot really hurt me anymore.»</p><p>«Then you’re an idiot.»</p><p>His words made you chuckle.</p><p>«Probably.»</p><p>You reached the door and opened it.</p><p>«Well, see you tomorrow then. Hopefully. I wouldn’t wanna die without knowing how ugly you are beneath that mass of hair.»</p><p>You left the cabin, killing the thin bundle of light that sneaked inside.</p><p>After your steps faded away, Killer reached for his helmet and took it off, setting it aside. His had ran to his face and he grimaced.</p><p>«You damn woman.»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When it came to Kid’s cabin, you didn’t knock. You just opened the door and walked in.</p><p>«WHO THE FUCK–»</p><p>You ducked down to avoid the knife that plunged into the wall.</p><p>«You know, one day you’re going to hurt someone.»</p><p>Kid gritted his teeth when his eyes fell on your small figure.</p><p>Just as Killer, he was sitting on his bed all bandaged up, although he was only wearing his boxers. He didn’t even have his goggles, his crimson hair falling over his forehead.</p><p>In the penumbra of the room, his amber eyes seemed to glow like the ones of a night beast.</p><p>«What the fuck are you doing here, Y/n?» he growled.</p><p>You closed the door with a sigh but didn’t move from it.</p><p>«Normally, this is where I sleep.»</p><p>Your gaze was low, your voice was tired.</p><p>Kid didn’t like your reply though.</p><p>«Are you messing with me?»</p><p>A cruel, mad smirk twisted his lips and he stood, throwing the sheets aside.</p><p>«You think it’s a good idea to come here after the shit you pulled? Do you <em>want</em> to be hurt, little marine girl?»</p><p>Your eyebrows wrinkled.</p><p>It had been a long time since he called you that.</p><p>Nevertheless, you took a deep breath and raise your gaze to him.</p><p>Now that he was facing you, you barely reached his chest.</p><p>«Why?» you asked, staring right back at him «What can you possibly do to me that you haven’t done already?»</p><p>Kid’s eye twitched. The smile disappeared from his lips.</p><p>Then his hands grabbed your arms in a sudden, painful grip and he lifted you up enough to press your nose against his, the sadistic grin back to his face.</p><p>«Do you wanna find out?»</p><p>He threw you on the bed and straddled you immediately after, his mechanic hand pinning you down and his flesh one rising to wrap around your throat, choking back your groan.</p><p>You tried to jolt away but he was too fast. Your muscles could only flex and strain under his iron grip.</p><p>Kid’s wild snarl hovered on you.</p><p>«Still not scared, birdie?»</p><p>You looked at him and gritted your teeth for a moment.</p><p>Your heart was racing and the adrenalin was pumping in your system, yes, maybe there was even rage buried somewhere below all that confusion swarming in your chest. But no matter how hard you looked, there was no fear.</p><p>Your body relaxed beneath his.</p><p>«No.»</p><p>Kid growled.</p><p>«You’re a crazy bitch, you know that?»</p><p>His grab around your throat tightened a little and you coughed.</p><p>«How did you think you could run from me? <em>Why?</em>»</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>You closed your eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Is this the same man who saved me when I was falling into the arena, yesterday? Is he the same who showed me off proudly to the crowd?</em>
</p><p>The images flooded your mind.</p><p>He used his fur to cover you when you fell asleep on the grass. The way his eyes would shift to the side and his lips would twitch when he was flustered, like when he asked you to keep the corset on. How he tugged you on his lap and stole the sausage from your mouth with that wicked smile.</p><p>
  <em>Is this why I came back?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was the safety of my comrades just an excuse?</em>
</p><p>A single tear escaped your eyelids and rolled down your cheek.</p><p>«Go on.» you whispered.</p><p>Kid froze.</p><p>«I came back to you. Whatever you do to me, I deserve it.»</p><p>For a while, nothing happened.</p><p>You had just dared to open your eyes when he suddenly released your throat, his hands grabbing your wrists and pinning them to the mattress instead.</p><p>He roughly pressed his forehead against yours, a furious grimace deforming his features and his eyes livid.</p><p>«I fucking hate you, birdie. I hate you.»</p><p>You were struggling to control your breath.</p><p>«I hate you too.»</p><p>He snarled and attacked your mouth like a beast would bite at his prey. You fought him back with all your desperation, and confusion, and panic.</p><p>Because yes, you were terrified now.</p><p>Kid kissed you like his life depended on this battle, holding you down with rage, even when you ran out of oxygen.</p><p>When he finally pulled away, you gasped and panted, swallowing sips of air in your burning lungs. He, on the other side, darted away from the bed and used his mechanical arm to wipe out whatever was on his desk, hurling everything around the cabin with a horrific yell. Then he left, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>With your heart pounding, you slowly reached for the blanket and pulled it over your body. You coiled up beneath it, trying to stop shivering.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was still dark when you woke up.</p><p>The ship was rolling gently on the calm sea. A soft creaking echoed in the cabin.</p><p>It was warm now. A stark contrast to the unbearable cold you felt before falling asleep.</p><p>Your hand encountered a warm body and it almost startled you when you realized.</p><p>The beast was sleeping against you and his dreams seemed to be tormented. His face was buried in your chest and his flesh arm wrapped around your waist. So tight you couldn’t roll away.</p><p>Careful not to make any sound, you let your hands crawl in his hair, lightly fiddling with his locks.</p><p>Another scene came back to your mind, casually blossoming in your memory like a solitary flower.</p><p>The day before, when he took you in the woods, the one thing you didn’t say, the thing he cut himself from asking by sinking his teeth in your breast.</p><p>
  <em>Call me ca–</em>
</p><p>Your lips were trembling when you hid your face into his hair.</p><p>And you finally allowed yourself to cry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear this was supposed to have a lighter, happier ending.<br/>Apparently I can’t really help myself, can I?</p><p>Once again, thank you for all your support and the love you showed for Kid and birdie. Every vote and comment means the world to me and makes my day better.</p><p>I know many of you are waiting for “Bonds”. I am too.<br/>I can tell you that I’m already working on it but I will only start to post it when Oda gives me enough information – this could mean when Wano reaches its end.<br/>I’m sorry, but I want to do right by my story.</p><p>Thank you for all the patience, you’re all wonderful.</p><p>Abyss Cronica</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>